A Moment In Time
by BunnyBreath
Summary: COMPLETE! FSE triangle. Romance ensues after a certain incident. Odd occurances puzzle the gang. Theres a mysterious bounty, and who will Spike choose? Please R
1. She's Always a Woman

BunnyBreath here with the sequel to my one-shot, Someone Saved My Life Tonight. Check it out before reading this fic. You might not get how they're connected in the first couple of chapters, but ill get there don't worry! Whelp, enough wasting time - on with the fic!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own jack squat buddy ='[  
  
**Chapter One:**  
  
She's Always a Woman To Me  
  
The soft pattering of rain against the street filled his ears. His green tuft of hair, once wildly out of control, now stuck to his face. Leaning against a random streetlight in the city of Tharsis, stood the lanky form of Spike Spiegel. Nonchalantly, he pried a cigarette out of his breast pocket and lit it with his Zippo. The flame of his lighter lit up his face for a moment in the dark night sky.  
  
Moments, memories, pieces in time, all gone. A has-been of the past. Just like people, because after you die you're gone, a memory. Julia. She was just a memory now, moments spent together forever gone.  
  
Spike inhaled the poisonous smoke into his lungs and exhaled loudly. She was like a cigarette, both would come back and eventually kill him. All it took was time. So why couldn't he just quit? Because they were drugs, addictive. It starts off with one hit, but slowly you needed it more and more until it drove you insane.  
  
Which was why he was standing there in the rain. Waiting for his angel. There was no other way to describe her, the way her blonde hair fell onto her face and the light created a halo-like illusion in her hair. Her crystal clear blue eyes reflecting life in every aspect of the sense. She was an angel stuck in purgatory, trapped until further notice. Or maybe she was the devil, hiding in paradise, slowly luring him to hell?  
  
_She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child  
But she's always a woman to me  
_  
_ 'Come on, suck it up and go. She's probably standing there freezing her ass off waiting for you.'_ Spike took one last drag off his cigarette and dropped it to the ground crushing it with his heel. Taking his fingers he slowly ran them through his curly mop taking one last long breath. 'Its now or never Cowboy.' Sticking his hands in his pockets and slumping forward he began his walk towards the graveyard where Julia was said to be awaiting him.

...Flashback...

_ "Come with me Julia, please. Lets be free! Well get married, have babies, live happily ever after, please Julia, run with me!" Spike pleaded, springing up out of bed and caressing the soft skin on her face.  
  
"I-I can't Spike.." Julia whispered twisting the bed sheet in her hands nervously.  
  
"Why not? I'm leaving tomorrow Julia, I want you to come with me, I want to be happy, I love you for christs sake!" Tears slowly made their way down her face as she lowered her head.  
  
"Vicious.." She murmured, obviously not too sure about what had just leaked out of her mouth moments before._

__   
  
_She can lead you to love_  
_She can take you or leave you  
She can ask for the truth  
But she'll never believe you  
And she'll take what you give her, as long as it's free  
She steals like a thief  
But she's always a woman to me  
_  
That one single memory played out in front of his eyes as he walked towards his only love. _'She never said she loved you, she said Vicious.'_ His inner-conscious pulled at him with ice cold hands. A shiver ran down his spine as he finally spotted her. Her blonde hair stood out against the bleak scenery as the moon shone on her giving her an almost surreal look. Like she wasn't really here, but an image of what could be.  
  
Slowly ascending his right arm with a single red rose in it, Spike walked towards Julia. During those few seconds it seemed as if the whole world went quiet, or maybe he went deaf? The soft scent of the rain wafted through his nose as he went to hug her. _'Funny, seems as if my whole fucking life is has rain in it.'_ No sooner than the blink of an eye was he staring at the dark abysmal barrel of a gun. Julias' gun nonetheless.  
  
"Spike.." Her eyes were boring into his as if apologizing without words. She closed them for a moment, as if contemplating what she was doing.  
  
"Julia!" The rose slipped through his hand and onto the wet path. He stood there, watching her, staring into those two blue eyes he loved so dearly. Briefly he scanned the graves in the near distance. _'Is this the end? Is this really it?'_ No sooner then he said that Julia descended her arm which had the gun pointed at Spikes heart. She already ripped his heart out once.  
  
_And she'll promise you more  
Then the Garden of Eden  
Then she'll carelessly cut you  
And laugh while your bleeding_  
  
"Vicious.." A sense of deja-vu swept over Spike as she whispered that one word. The man certainly lived up to the name, but in Spikes dictionary it was a curse word. Cursed is what they all were. Doomed to be pawns in a greater plan nobody truly understood. "He wants you dead Spike," Tears were making its way down her face mixing in with the rain already residing there. Hearing the clatter of the gun hit the floor she fled into Spikes arms.  
  
"Shh, don't cry. It's okay your with me now. Finally we can leave, just you and me. Okay?" Spike stroked her hair as she clung pitifully to his jacket. In whisps of warm, moist breath Spike whispered into Julias' ear, "Vicious will find out were together if you don't go back soon, so we have to leave now."  
  
Taking her soft, pale hands he pulled her out of the cemetery. So many things were swimming around Spikes head he felt as it would explode. Where would they go? What about Vicious, he wouldn't rest until they were dead.  
  
"We need more ammo, lets go to Annie's." With a nod of the head they headed towards the modest shop that their old friend owned. Hastily walking through the streets of Tharsis, the couple made there way to the shop, their eyes scanning the area for anything unusual.  
  
Spike placed his hand on the doorknob to the destination. Taking a fresh breath of air he barged in with Julia in tow. His eyes darted around looking for Annie. They locked on a bloody hunched over figure in the corner on a couch.  
  
"Oh my god, Annie!" Julia's soft cry of worry sounded throughout the store. Hurrying over to her he realized she was still breathing.  
  
"Spike...ah I see you finally found her," Annie started wheezing taking a moment to stop speaking, " Good, take care of her" She clutched her stomach as her face contorted in pain.  
  
"Annie we need to take you to get help!" Spike cried in vain. He knew it, deep down inside he knew innocent people were going to die. Working for in the syndicate he knew it happened all the time. Spinning on his heel he hurried to the back and worked his way in front again moments later with a box full of ammunition. Putting a clip into a gun he tossed it to Julia. A ear shattering bang sounded through the room and glass flew everywhere.  
  
"This way." and with a toss of the head they were gone. Working their way up the stairs to the roof Spike lead the way. Julia picked off lackeys getting on their tail. Slamming the door open Spike made his way down the fire escape stairs glancing back to make sure Julia was still with him.  
  
He still had no idea where he was going, he was just running destinationless. That's when he spied from the corner of his eye the marksman squatting by the fire escapes.

_She'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself_

"Julia! Get Down!" Spike aimed his Jericho at the syndicate lackey a moment too late. A moment, it could last a second or a millennium. He watched helplessly as Julia tried running across the top of the building in vain. Everything played out in slow motion.  
  
The second the bullet entered her body the look of surprise etched across her face could make any person cringe. Her cerulean eyes bulged out of her head with a look of pure horror. Golden locks flailing in the wind as suddenly the whole scene seemed to be playing faster and faster. Julia hit the ground with a dull thud.  
  
"Julia! Dear God no!" Spike ran towards her and placed her head in his lap. Gently moving her bangs out of her face letting her hair fan out on his lap. A spot of crimson made its way onto her lips matching the lipstick already residing there. Spike whipped the blood away with the cuff of his shirt and cradled her head in his arms.  
  
"It's just ..a dream" Julia's last words, not _'I love you'_ or _'I'll be waiting for you, in hell you murdering son of a bitch.'_ In a state of shock Julia's head slid through his arms and onto the floor stained with her blood.  
  
He knew it, nothing ever did work out for him. Somehow life always managed to screw him over, always. Everybody he ever cared for, gone. _'Vicious you bastard, I'm gonna fucking kill you'_ Moving from the squatting position on the floor he stood up and walked away. Away from everything because he could. There was nothing to walk back too.  
  
A tear made its way down his face. Quickly wiping it away with the cuff of his sleeve he set his path for the Bebop. _'She didn't say she loved you.'_ It was tearing at his heart like a bullet wound, all the pain and loneliness oozing out of him was too much to bare. Right now all he needed was a good cigarette, some sleep, and just to be left the fuck alone.

_And the most she will do  
Is throw shadows at you  
But she always a woman to me _

  
**Authors Note-** Please Read! O.K theres my first chapter to- Memories! Well let me just state that im not quite sure if im going to continue with this fic..but anyway you might be thinking.. what the hell does this have to do with my other fic? Well, patience is a virtue my fine readers so.. wait and see!   
  
O.K and MY writing might not be that up to par but , what sucks is this chapter was absolutely necessary ( plus I couldn't wait to kill Julia! )) sooo it gets better don't worry!  
  
I **DISCLAIM **any rights to the song – She's Always A Women By: Billy Joel  
  
And a special thanks to all of those who reviewed my other story ! -- BunnyBreath 


	2. Take a Bow, Part I

It is I, Bunny Breath and I am back with more of my fic! Right well first off, i changed the name from _Memories_ to _A Moment In Time_. Don't forget to review my fine little readers! A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own nothing, but i do own a neat pair of Sponge Bob boxers!  
  
**Chapter Two:  
**Take a Bow, Part I  
  
Bits of purple hair blew onto Faye's face as she stared at the seemingly never ceasing rotation of the fan above her. When she was young she would always be afraid that during the night the fan would become unscrewed and crush her during her sleep. _'If I could only be so blessed.'   
_  
Lying on her bed, the lower part of her body dragging onto the floor, Faye reminisced on the past 24 hours. She had been flooded with memories, practically gotten her ass ran over by grease-balls with guns, rejected, and flat left. _'This is exactly why I should have took the money and ran while I could, attachments are nothing but trouble.'_ Deep down she knew it was a lie, but her enormous ego and pride shadowed her true feelings.  
  
Spike was like a bloodhound, once he heard the name Julia he was hot on her trail.Which was where he was now, chasing his dream steak. Being that she finally met the girl herself she knew the competition, the woman practically glowed with mystery and beauty. Resilience radiated off of her in waves. If you looked up the word woman in the dictionary, your eyes would behold the heavenly sight of Julia herself. Ignorance really is bliss. Or as the old saying would go 'denile ain't just a river in Egypt.'  
  
After everything that happened in the past couple of months, the lunkhead still had the balls to run off on us.   
  
_Take a bow, the night is over  
This masquerade is getting older  
Lights are low, the curtains down  
There's no one here_  
  
**...Flashback...  
**  
_The warm water of the shower dribbled down my back as I turned the knobs. Wrapping my hair and myself in a towel I stepped out of the shower and strode across the bathroom. Being as to the fact that nobody was aboard the Bebop, Jet and Ed had gone off in search of a bounty and Spike was God knows where, there was no need to rush into my room and get dressed.   
  
Intermission at Circe La Bebop, my friends. It was like a freak show on this god-forsaken ship. Only we didn't get paid for it.   
  
Rummaging through the fridge I found no food, nothing edible at least. Knowing that, it left one last resort, Spike's secret stash. Opening the cabinet above the sink I snatched the Moonshine residing in the back and closed it. Tossing it up and down in my hand I skipped into the living room and plopped my tired ass on the couch, happier then I had been in weeks. Kicking up my feet and picking up the remote I turned on the television and started skimming through the channels.   
  
Several shots later I saw Spike walking towards the galley smoking a cigarette. I swear, between those and his gun it's as if their surgically connected to his hands. Suddenly stopping he glanced at my bottle then to me.  
  
"Faye, what are you doing with that? It's mine." Obviously pist off that I had stolen it, lucky for him I felt like being a good Samaritan.   
  
"Hows this lunkhead, I'll share it with you if you give me a cigarette." I made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Sighing, Spike strolled over to the other end of the couch and whipped out a cigarette and his Zippo and passed it to me.   
  
"Nice outfit, Faye." Glancing down at the towel I still had on I shrugged it off and stuck the smoke in my mouth. After a satisfactory blow of the smoke through my nose I passed Spike the bottle.   
  
_Say your lines, but do you feel them  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around  
Watching you, watching me, your one lonely star  
  
_Hours later, and several more bottles from Spike's ' secret stashes,' Jet and Ed still had not returned. People claim there are different types of drunks. Happy drunks, depressed drunks, psychological drunks, violent drunks, and many more. For us though, I'd go with psychological, because surely we would never talk or think this much when sober.   
  
I must say, we had some pretty profound moments. Apparently I had been rambling about how much life really sucked ass when Spike cut me off.  
  
"You know Faye, life's not always rainbows and butterflies." Butterflies. The thought of them sent shivers up my spine. Becoming oddly quiet I felt a large hand on my shoulder. Auburn met jade.   
  
"Heh it's pretty funny actually now that I think about it," Glancing back up into his eyes my hazy gaze went elsewhere as I continued my sapless story. I don't know why I told him, but I was drunk, it wasn't like we were going to remember this in the morning anyway so I was going to milk it for all it was worth. "That day I went after Vincent and wound up getting held there had to be one of the most scariest moments in my life. I thought I was dying, or definitely well on my way to it. The guy was a lunatic, and I was hallucinating. There was a rotting corpse already there which gave me the creeps. One minute I'm just laying there and the next I'm nearly raped. If-If that guy never came, I don't know what would have happened. All I know is that I high-tailed my ass out of there as fast as I could, and I haven't thought 'bout it since. Now it all just seems like a dream. More like a nightmare though." Glancing down I noticed a small wet spot on my leg and I realized I had been trembling.   
  
Turning my head towards Spike I saw his head back against the couch cushion with his eyes closed. At first look it would appear he had fallen asleep, but he had not. Out of half lidded eyes Spike finally opened his mouth.  
  
" Isn't it all just a dream?" God, I feel like a pot-smoking hippy talking about peace and love.   
  
_All the world is a stage  
And everyone has their part  
But how was I to know which was the story'd go  
  
_I could stare at him for hours and still not get enough of him. I'm Faye Valentine, taking chances is what I do. Putting out the cigarette I had been smoking into the coffee table, I turned towards Spike with sudden enthusiasm. Leaning in I sensually kissed Spike on the lips.   
  
No response.  
  
I'm a woman, I know how to get him to react. Dragging my hand down Spike's arm, and chest slowly I kissed him again then grabbed his manhood. Spike jerked upward at the contact.  
  
Grinning I whispered in his ear " It's alright, lets just have some fun don't worry about it."  
  
Relaxing and letting the alcohol control his mind Spike put his hands on my hips and undid the towel I had been reclining in. Another grin spread across my face as I unbuttoned his shirt and undid his belt while making butterfly kisses down his chest.   
  
Fondling my breast Spike kissed grabbed my chin and sucked on my lower lip. It was going to be a long night.  
  
_**...End Flashback...**   
  
Along with my memories came that one. I don't know how on Earth I remembered it but I did, and it changed everything.

_'Okay, okay so we really just fucked, but he doesn't need to know. He hasn't been acting like he remembered anything either.'_   
  
"Spike!" Jet yelled from the galley. Snapping out of her reverie, Faye jumped out of her bed and in search of Spike.  
  
_Wish you well, I cannot stay  
You deserve an award for the roll that you play  
_

Whelp, thats it for now folks! And to the following reviewers-  
  
**Bloody Love:** Nice to know you liked it, and yes I will continue this. Whelp, I guess that first story sort of slipped through this chapter, but there will be more references, or at least I think so. **Kendra Luehr:** I must thank you for all the reviews, they never fail to bring a smile to my face! Plus, I loved writing about Julia' kicking the bucket' like you said because she's a lucky little bastard that I hate!  
**Sakurachild:** Ah you are welcome! Billy Joel is one of my favorite artists too so I couldn't resist putting his song in my story.  
  
I **DISCLAIM** any rights to the song Take A Bow, By: Madonna  
  
( Which by the way I went frickin' crazy for the lyrics thinking the name of the song is 'Say Goodbye' so there goes a half hour of my life down the toilet!)  
  
A big thank-you to my muse Fox. Who literally took a vacation on me, again.   
  
O.K well don't forget to review .. please?! Until next time cowpokes!   
  
--BunnyBreath


	3. Take a Bow, Part II

I am back, and ticked off! Lets just say this site really p.o'd me. I don't even know if you can read this chapter rite now because whelp, for some reason Chapter 2 hadn't shown up at all. So before I bash my computer screen in with a bat im going to try posting this. If it doesn't work, well somebody's getting there ass beat down! (( eek the violence!! I hate it I swear I do, their idle threats!!)) Im just a short tempered little girl- err, tall girl!  
  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything 'cept a nice shiny bat that im going to have a lot of fun swinging around!  
  
**Chapter 3:**  
Take A Bow, Part II  
  
"That was real nice, Spike." Jet said breaking the lingering silence in the air.   
  
"What are you talking about, you know I hate cats, Jet." Spike kicked up his feet onto the coffee table after finishing his food. Or in his case I guess you could say it was his 'Last Supper'. Folding his arms behind his head he turned and faced Jet. Both refocused their gazes out the window and onto the red planet below them.  
  
"Is it the woman?"  
  
"She's dead. There's nothing I can do for her now."   
  
"Well, it was good while it lasted Spike-o."  
  
"..Yea real good." Receiving a slap on the back by Jet's real arm Spike got up from his position on the chair and with the nod of his head he headed towards his room.   
  
**Spikes P.O.V**  
  
Sparing a nod and one last glance towards Jet I headed towards my room. When I don't come back I wonder what will happen to it. Maybe Ed will move in instead of sleeping on the cold metal floor all the time.   
  
Knowing it was my last night on the Bebop sort of saddened me, in an odd way. Sure my life really hasn't had any high points to speak of but at least these past three years had to be the least dramatic. It really didn't matter anymore so I don't know why im scrutinizing myself anymore. By this time tomorrow I'll be gone and I'll be with Julia again.   
  
Opening the door to my darkened room, the outside light leaked in and illuminated streaks across the walls. Glancing around for the last time I strode to my closet and tugged out my tattered trench coat. This baby brings back a lot of memories, with Vicious mostly.   
  
It was hard to believe now that they had both at one time been best friends. Inseparable in fact. Some people even thought they were brothers. We went on almost every mission together. It didn't matter who we killed, we were making our way up the ranks, and fast. Our timing and fighting was beautiful but deadly. We moved like water and had the impact of a waterfall.   
  
_I've always been in love with you  
I guess you've always known it's true  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say goodbye   
_  
Women always were believed to be bad luck. Let one in the pack and you'll eat each other alive. We were to young and naive, blinded by the beauty that was Julia and too ignorant too care about the consequences. One night Vicious just came prancing in with a blonde bombshell and it all went downhill from there.   
  
I knew what I was doing was wrong, she was my best friend's girlfriend. I couldn't resist though. At the time I really thought we weren't going to get caught, and the adrenaline rush of always trying to keep the secret veiled was stimulating. A holy light in the raging flames and darkness that was the hell I was living.   
  
I guess you could blame me for being the trigger to the reaction that Vicious had. He went utterly mad. Now he was trying to take over the syndicate, but was he really that good? It doesn't matter anymore because when he was done they were all going to be rotting in hell anyway.   
  
Snapping out of my little reverie I slipped on the coat I sat on the edge of my bed. Opening up the top drawer of my nightstand I loaded my gun, grabbed extra clips, grenades, and as much heat as I could carry. I was going to need everything if I wanted to really fuck those bastards up. Patting my pocket to make sure everything was nice and secure, I was out the doorway and down the hall nice and ready to commit my little act of bittersweet revenge.   
  
**End of Spikes P.O.V  
**  
Spike had made it all the way to the hanger without any interruptions until he walked through the door. The feel of the ice cold metal of a gun against his head didn't even faze him anymore he had been around them so long. Shrugging off and ignoring Faye he continued on down the hangar toward the Swordfish II. Faye wasn't going to stop him. He didn't even know why they let crazed woman carry guns in the first place.   
  
_Make them laugh, it comes so easy  
When you get to the part   
Where your breaking my heart  
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown_  
  
"Where are you going? _Why_ are you going?" Stopping in his tracks Spike stayed still but didn't turn around to face her but just listened. It was the least he could do for her. Sure they had never really gotten along but they were comrades, in their own sick, twisted way. He didn't know why she was bothering to stall him, all she was doing was making it harder on herself, "You told me once that the past didn't matter, but you're the one still tied to the past Spike!"   
  
Okay, so he lied. He only said that as some solace because he hated seeing women upset. She had just arrested her so called ex-boyfriend who conned her into believing he was dead and sticking her in a shit-load of debts she still had not paid off. That was like stealing from a baby, messed up and just plain wrong.  
  
Taking another step towards what awaited him Spike continued on only to be stopped once again by the voice of Faye.  
  
"My memory came back"  
  
So she really wasn't lying. That time she was talking to the dog everything she said was true. Was that why she actually apologized to him when she got out of the shower? She had blushed and acted bashful. The Faye he knew didn't do either. To him she was just some knock out gorgeous woman, tomboy actually, that liked to gamble and dress up. Cheat, steal, and lie was what Faye did. Not apologize for walking into somebody.   
  
"Nothing good came out of it though. There was no place for me to return too. This was the only place I could come back too! A-And now you're leaving, just like that?"   
  
Ed had found the location of her old house out in Singapore. Turns out her dad was some rich politician or another and she was well off when it came to money. Running up the hill through the trees leading to her house she had felt so free. She felt as if she had finally found somewhere to belong.   
  
Just like everything else though, she was wrong. The house was in ruins and all that remained was a dry and cracked fountain. Nothing, nobody. They were all gone.  
  
Leaning against the wall for support she could feel the tears threatening to spill over. Sliding down the wall she brought her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, mindful of her Glock still in-hand.   
  
Staring at Spikes back through glassy eyes she watched as he turned on her heel and stood there watching her like she was some sort of child devoid of attention. Suddenly, he walked over to her, bent down and grabbed her by her shoulders. Lifting her up off of the ground he moved his face so close to her she could feel his moist breath on her face.  
  
"Look at my eyes, Faye. One of them is fake because I lost it in an accident," Slightly shaking her he took his finger and pointed to his discolored eye,"Since then I have been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in another."   
  
_I've always been in love with you  
Guess you've always known  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say goodbye  
_  
Faye was confused and scared. Was he telling the truth? Is that even possible? Or was he suddenly showing signs of how mad and crazy he really was, maybe even delusional. After all he was a dangerous gangster. She knew what he was capable of.  
  
"Don't tell me stuff like that! You never told me anything about you before. Don't start now!" Nearly in hysterics, tears started rolling down her cheeks. Why was he telling her that?   
  
Un-fazed Spike continued on regardless of Faye's slight trembling.   
  
"I thought I was watching a dream I would never wake up from. Before I knew it the dream was all over." Stopping his tyraid and letting go of Faye's arms roughly,he turned his back to her and took a step away. He began to take another and another.  
  
"Are you telling me you're going to throw your life away like it was nothing?" Taking a deep breath she steadily raised her gun and poised it at Spike.   
  
"I'm not going there to die. I'm going to see if im really alive." To Faye he was talking crazy. At times she even wondered if suicide was the answer, but now she couldn't believe Spike was actually pulling a stunt like this.   
  
"I'll shoot you Spike! Are you so scared that you have to be a coward and die right when things get rough? Well you know what _fuck you_, Spike Spiegal, _fuck you_ because we don't need you anyway!" Tears were coming down in torrents and her hand shook slightly with every sob.  
  
"Didn't we already _do_ that Faye?" Sending one last snide remark at Faye with that evil smirk playing upon his lips, he knew he had hit a nerve.  
  
_ 'He.. remembered?'_ Royally pist off she aimed her gun towards the hanger ceiling and let off five shots.  
  
_How was I to know you'd break  
You'd break my heart  
_

_**Say Goodbye Cowgirl  
**_

Whelp, thats it for now folks-Please Read!  
  
But first, a word to my reviewers-  
  
**Bloody Love:** I want to thank you for the great reviews! Oh yes, Julia is already 6 feet under from the first chapter, I hate the woman. Anywho, just incase I confused you and to answer your question I redid Chapter Two and added the following line- 'Along with my memories came that one. I don't know how on Earth I remembered it but I did, and it changed everything'  
  
**Nichi-Chan:** Thank you for the review and thanks for helping me out before. Glad the song matched the plot line lol, I have a new fetish for oldies now and Billy Joel is just my favorite of 'em all!  
  
Hugs and Kisses to all you beautiful reviewers!  
  
**Authors Note:** O.K I know it was a short chapter. The first three chapters were just fillers and sort of necassary for the story to get the show on the road. So finally I can start writing the good stuff and have funner, better, and longer chapters! ( yes i know funner isn't a word!)   
  
Oh yes, I still don't own _Take A Bow_ By: Madonna.  
  
So buckle up and um, stay safe!   
  
-- BunnyBreath


	4. In The Air Tonight

Hello my exquisite readers! Im cursed I say. As soon as FF starts working again AFF gets all malfunction on my keister and now im not even bothering getting my self worked up over all that mumbo jumbo. Sooo instead of sitting around moping I worked on this instead! And here it is folks!--  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Never did, never will.   
  
**Chapter 4:**  
In The Air Tonight   
  
Lies. What I had just told her were all lies. The truth was, I probably was going to die. It didn't matter as long as I brought Vicious to hell with me. So here I was, sitting in my baby, pumped and ready for my little suicide mission.   
  
Watching the sand sweep around the Swordfish II in funnels of red, my grip tightened keeping my eyes peeled for the syndicate building. Knowing the bastard, he was probably on the top floor acting all high and mighty. Good, more syndicate scum to blow to smithereens. They would never know what hit 'em.   
  
Finally spotting the building I landed my ship and took one last fresh breath of air. Eyes flickering towards the cigarette box in my pocket I couldn't resist the urge. They were practically screaming _'smoke me!'_. Flipping out my Zippo and lighting one last cigarette, I savored the taste. Watching the cigarette slowly dwindle into nothing but a used butt, I tossed it to the ground and made my way towards the building ahead.   
  
Right, left. Right, left. All I heard was the clicking of my boots against the pavement. It looked as if the building was getting further and further away. My mind was playing tricks on me, as if it was one of those freaky dreams where you're walking down a hall but the door was just so far away and you would never make it.   
  
_I can feel it coming in the air tonight  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight_  
  
Nearing the entrance I ran my fingers through my hair and reached in my pocket for my Jericho. Several heads turned in my direction as soon as the single body I had shot slumped to the ground.   
  
"And so it begins." Letting a smirk spread across my lips, I ran up the stairs picking off people shooting at me. Reaching the top of the stairs I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out a grenade. Bringing it to my teeth first then tossing it over my shoulder I heard the explosion of the stairs collapsing and screams of agony. One floor down, four more to go.   
  
For a one man show I was doing pretty damn good. I was half way through the second floor when I could here the running footsteps of men coming. I leaned back against the wall and waited. Trying to catch my breath I tightened my fingers around my gun. I was sweating profusely from the heat. From behind me I heard a loud _ding_ and snapped my eyes towards the opening elevator doors. The kid inside's face rang a bell.  
  
"Lin?"  
  
"Shin." the casual voice rang out, as if accustomed to the false accusation.  
  
Hearing a shot ring out Shin and I went back to back and picked off the new wave of oncoming lackeys. The position seemed so familiar. Vicious, thats why. How do I even know I can trust this kid? After all of these years I learned that trust doesn't mean shit. Don't even know why the word existed, because there was no damn trust in this world. No truth, just lies and lots of 'em.   
  
"Vicious is waiting on the top floor, go I'll watch your back."  
  
With a nod of approval Spike ran ahead with Shin in tow. Frantically looking around I chanced running for the stairs. Bad chance. The searing hot pain of a bullet entering my shoulder cause me to wince. _I 've been shot before, come on suck it up Spiegal. _It felt like acid burning away at my body, numbing it completely causing my aim to become shaky.   
  
_Well if you told me you were drowning  
I would not lend a hand  
I've seen your face before my friend  
But I don't know if you know who I am  
_  
Ignoring the pain we headed up the stairs. Wrapping my fingers around the doorknob to the next floor I swung it open and started shooting. Listening to the silence of nothingness made me uneasy. Which is around the same time I realized I hadn't been the only one shot. At least not in any vital organs, but than again, when did I ever?   
  
Taking a step towards Shin I got shooed away.  
  
"Forget about me, I'm not going to make it. Get Vicious. Kill him, kill him for everyone, Mao, Shin, the Van..Julia" Sad down trodden eyes gazed into mine as I returned the stare.  
  
Oh the sly son of a bitch knows exactly what he's doing. He's thinks he's playing all the right cards. Sadly enough, I played right into them. Hearing the name Julia usually did result in turning me into a fool. Well, love is a game of fools now isn't it? He knew that one little word will keep me from turning back. I never was going to turn back though. I came here for a reason, and if there is one thing I lived for, it was this moment.   
  
Relishing in my encourager I let the adrenaline take over my body. It was like somebody had possessed my body because everything after Shin died, and before I reached Vicious seemed like a blur. I remember hazed vision as my gun led to the demise of countless beings. Beings with families, lives. Not my problem though, that's what you get for doing dirty work for the syndicate. But then there where the innocents. People forced into the lifestyle, not by choice but because there was no other option available. Like Annie. And where was she now? She was six feet under. Current occupation? Worm chow.   
  
_Well I was there and I saw what you did  
I saw it with my own two eyes  
So you can wipe of the grin, I know where you've been  
It's all been a pack of lies_   
  
I stood in front of the giant oak doors leading to the devil himself. I knew he was waiting for me. Probably sitting there with his deranged little smile sitting upon his features. Cool as ice. Calm as water. Slick as oil, probably just as greasy too.   
  
Opening the door I cast my gaze upon the heavenly sight of Vicious himself. _(**A/N:** ohhh the irony! Get it, heavenly? Vicious? Oh thats a knee slapper! Not)_ When I spotted him he had already been looking at me. Sizing me up, more then likely. Our eyes met and locked. At the moment it was all a battle of wills. Well I didn't give a shit anymore, all I wanted was his dead carcass licking my boots. Snapping my arm up I aimed my gun at him.   
  
"When angels are forced out of heaven, they become devils. You agree, don't you Spike?" His golden eyes flashed with malevolence. Jesus, I hated when the man talked in riddles. As if anybody cared, all I wanted was to beat his ass down.   
  
"I'm just watching a bad dream I'll never wake up from." Take that, he's not the only one who can talk figurative. Well actually no,what I said was the truth.But still, it takes two to tango.   
  
A white skeletal hand reached across Vicious' body as it went for the sheath residing by his hip. Curling his long slender fingers around the hilt he slowly pulled his katana out as a strip of light reflected off of it. Swirling it in a circle he finished his fancy little show with pointing the sharp end at me.   
  
"I'll wake you up right now."   
  
"What's the rush, Vicious? It's been a long time." I Fired off one shot right above his head. There, that should close that discussion for good.   
  
_Well I remember, I remember don't worry  
How could I ever forget  
It's the first time  
The last time we ever met  
_  
That had to be the last clear thought running through my head that I can remember. I remember Vicious running at me, katana posed and ready. Maneuvering myself out of the way I made it out with only a scathe to my neck.  
  
Rocking from side to side I tried to predict his next move. I was at the definite advantage. It was long range versus short range. Aiming my gun at his chest I prepared for the shot.   
  
Before I even had the chance my arm had been slightly pushed back. His katana had rammed into my gun and they clashed. We both battled for the upper hand. Bringing our arms around again we lost grip of our weapons and I cringed as they skidded across the floor in a deafening screech.   
  
Our eyes met once again as both our weapons landed as the opposings' feet. With a silent agreement we both kicked each others rightful weapons to each other and caught them skillfully in our hands.   
  
We ran towards the other. I watched as he brought down his katana right to me. He was like the grim reaper, angel of death. With a sweep of his hand everything he touches dies. Only doing his bidding during the dark hours of the night. It really was an uncanny similarity. As if Vicious was the reincarnated devil. Wouldn't surprise me in the least.   
  
I could feel the sleek metal make its way into my side and through my stomach. This was it, make the shot or my attempts were all in vain. I pulled the trigger and watched as it entered his chest dead on.   
  
Still having an iron grip on his katana Vicious fell backwards dead, pulling the long knife out with him. It always did feel worse coming out then going in. Satisfied with the death of my former best friend and devil incarnate I staggered out of the doors in which I had come from. Outside stood the surviving syndicate members Shin and I had failed to decapitate.  
  
Every step I took was like a visit to hell and back. All I needed was somebody to through some salt on me and I'd be done. Sticking my fingers into a tilted L form I pointed it at the forming crowd before collapsing to my certain doom.  
  
"Bang." Yup, always did want to go out with a bang.   
  
It was really quite ironic. Dying in, and from the same place I had been trying to escape my entire life. People always said you leave the world the same way you came in. All I ever wanted was to leave, be free. I guess, I was free though. Free as dead people could be.   
  
_Though the hurt doesn't show  
The pain still grows  
It's no stranger to you, or me_  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
The shadows of the orange and red flames licked against Laughing Bulls old face.   
  
"Look my son, do you see that falling star there?" Pointing to the dark night sky above a little indian boy, no older then ten looked to the heavens above.   
  
"Every time a star falls a great warrior has succumbed to the raging flames of life. That star right there, it is a star no more. It is nothing but a black hole. A dark cold abyss of nothingness. Resembling his heart," The fire crackled and grew larger as the boy watched wide eyed to the sky,"Do not feel pity, for he has no soul."  
  
_And I can feel it calling in the air tonight, oh lord_

**Authors Note:**  
  
Er-lak! heh I forgot the Vicious and Spike fight! So sorry!!  
  
Soo .. you know another filler chapter sort of. But I'm getting 'em out as fast as I can!  
  
My loyal reviewers!-  
  
**ni9htdream12:** Glad yea like it !   
**Bloody Love:** Ah, my faithful reviewer, and how I love them so! Yup, well I just had to add that last line because basically I was watching the movie again and I thought 'gee he's a real snot ball' but it shall all click soon!  
**Kendra Luehr:** Thank you so much for the reviews and encouragement. Yeah well I tried to keep everything in character so you know what else is better then some nice, profound drinking?   
Peace, love, and nutrition to you all !!  
  
Okay, Okay I gotta admit. My heart wasn't really in this chapter. What can I say I'm not an action scene kinda person. ( im anti-violence!!) But ohh I triple doggy dare you to guess who's star fell!! Go ahead guess! lol, cumon we all know Vicious died, but we didnt hear so sad story bout his star going ka-poot now did we? Hmmm? ::sniff sniff:: I smell a sequel to the series, dont you folks?!  
  
And yes, I do know that the conversation between Spike and Vicious happened during _Ballad Of Fallen Angels_. But hell, cut me some slack man!  
  
I **Disclaim** any rights to the song In The Air Tonight by:Phil Collins  
  
See ya'll.around now, yes'm? ( Always wanted to talk like that!! =] )


	5. Torn

About time I got this out right? Yea well lets just say I went on a little 'vacation' this weekend. If you could call it that. It was horrible, so im sorry I took so long. I felt like I haven't slept in days , not to mention we got lost on the way back =[  
  
**Disclaimers:** All I own is the lotion I stole from my bootleg hotel and a nice tan.   
  
**Chapter 5:  
**Torn  
  
The fast paced clicking of my heels against the pavement below me played out as I glanced around to try and identify where I was. I could hear blazing sirens in the distance as wild chaos ensued. People where flocking from the streets and crowding around the front of an old chapel. Wrapping my jacket tighter around myself and keeping my face hidden I attempted to blend in with the crowd.  
  
I could hear bits and pieces of the gossip raging as I continued on my merry way.  
  
_ "Blew 'em out like a fart I say"   
_  
_ "Heard some crazy waltzed in and started shooting it up"  
_  
_ "Well I heard it was a renegade syndicate member, real shady deal"_  
  
I wonder how much of what I heard could possibly be true. I was 'the big shit' bounty now and the last thing I needed was to prance around in front of the ISSP acting all high and mighty. I mean im good, but was I really that good? Wanted, dead or alive. A bullet could cruise through my brain right now and I would never know what hit me.  
  
Blowing my bangs out of my face I managed to push my way through the crowds and horrid images flashing in my mind of me lying sprawled out dead. Sort of like the limp corpse I was staring at now.  
  
The ISSP was all over the place closing off the scene and questioning people. Scanning the area, my eyes once again fell onto the corpse lying in the middle of steps. His face was in the pavement as his body laid out across the steps. I watched as people walked over him totally disregarded the fact there was something actually there. Like ants, we see them but their so tiny and insignificant we jus step all over them.  
  
_Nothings fine im torn  
I'm all out of faith, This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying on the floor   
_  
The soiled green hair that belonged to the body was vaguely familiar. How could you forget hair like that? I watched as two bulky ISSP members yanked him up by his hands and legs and hauled him into a truck. They disappeared back into the partially blown up building. Probably finding more bodies.  
  
Once more slipping into the crowd I made my way to the truck. Suddenly stopping my tracks I had to cover my nose with my sleeve. The stench was unbearable. A strange feeling came upon me as I loomed over the body lying there. I felt like the grim reaper, or some sort of angel, here to take him away. Casting a shadow over him in an eerie fashion.   
  
Leaning in I got a clearer look of his face as a chill ran through my spine. Shivering, I gave him the once over. His face was bruised and swollen. Blood was trickling down his temple and dripping off of his chin. His right shoulder was slightly wounded, but a nice stomach gash accentuated it real well. Only it was much deeper. Yup, it was him. Always did seem to get into trouble.  
  
Snapping out of the faze I didn't know I was in my eyes snapped to his face as I could hear him wheezing, trying to let oxygen into his lungs. Bet he regretted smoking this very second like a desperate son of a bitch.   
  
He was alive, barely. Which could only mean one thing, if both of them didn't get the hell out of there soon, they would both be screwed. The least I could do was help him after the times he had helped me, wanted or not.  
  
Cupping his cheek I whipped away the blood and softly tried to pat him awake. His auburn eyes slowly made themselves known as his eyelids begrudgingly opened partially.   
  
"Can you try to walk for me? I'm going to get you out of here okay?" Speaking softly to him so that nobody outside grew suspicious of us, I yanked him up by his hand and through my arm around his shoulder. As I herd a grunt of aggravation slide through his throat.  
  
We hobbled out of the vehicle. He was taking his sweet fucking time and we didn't have time for that. Piking up the pace I ignored the groaning protests of the busted up idiot next to me.  
  
I didn't even know where the hell I was going. Great, just like always I get all worked up and act before I think. So here I was standing in broad daylight with somebody who looks more dead then alive. I figured my safest bet would be a motel. Even if all the sign really spelt out was _Moe's Mote_. Wonder where the 'L' could have gone. Good, sounded cheap.  
  
_Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky in torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn_  
  
Hobbling our way through the doors we approached the front desk. I gripped Spike tighter as I tried to lean over the desk a little. My eyes scanned the man at the counter as I took in his disheveled appearance.   
  
"Umm I was wondering if you had a room?" I asked. The attendant at the counter had his eyes glued onto Spike.   
  
Deciding to not even bother about what happened he took his stubby fingers and typed something into his computer.  
  
"Room 13 is open." Turning around and whistling an off key tune he picked off a key and placed it in my hand. I glared at him as I felt his hand linger on mine while I tugged it away. With a nod of my head we continued on our way looking like two wounded deer.  
  
Jamming the key into the slot I turned the knob and burst into the room. The stench of cigarette smoke and burst of cold air burned at my sense as we staggered into the room still linked. I lightly dropped him on a bed and sat on the one parallel to it.   
  
Slipping my boots and jacket off I wandered to the air conditioning and turned it off. The last thing we needed was him slipping into shock. As if he didn't act like he was in shock already. Stupid fuckhead.   
  
Finally comfortable with my surroundings I glanced out the window to which I had jus opened the curtains too. The light hues of pink and orange raced across the Martian sky as the Sun began to set. Did it really take them that long to make it here? The soft purring of the engines of cars could be heard slightly from the streets. after everything, the world still went on even when is seemed like it never would.  
  
Peeling my eyes away from the sunset and outside world I caught sight of Spike and remembered why I was here. Making a deep sighing nose I strolled to the bathroom, surprisingly quite sanitary. Finding a washcloth I turned the sink on and wet it. I gathered other supplies I would need to fix his sorry ass up.  
  
Walking back to where Spike laid I washed away the crusty blood on his face. His eyes where closed, hiding those haunting auburn crystals. You could look into them and get lost I was told.   
  
His ratty trench coat had already been discarded a while ago. I started unbuttoning his shirt when his hand swatted mine away. I glanced up thinking he was awake, but he was still sleeping. Continuing on I took off his shirt and started cleaning up the rest of his body.   
  
_My inspiration has run dry  
Thats whats going on, nothings fine im torn  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel_  
  
The gash on his abdomen was more horrendous then I had first assumed. There were several coats of blood caked on him and if it didn't get cleaned up soon it would be infected. Stitching him up, for I had learned to do for it was needed a lot by me, I stood up off of the bed and stretched.   
  
Whipping his hair off his forehead I got a good look at him for the first time in a while. Just as I remembered, always beat up and on the verge of death. He began to stir and our eyes locked. His mouth gapped open for a moment as he made scratching noise in the back of his throat.  
  
"E-Electra?"   
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Pissed off and on the verge of tears Faye Valentine did the only thing she knew how to do. Run away.   
  
Sticking her Glock back into her holster and stormed off past Jet who was staring out of the window, into infinite space with his chin rested on his hand.  
  
"Don't you care Jet? He was supposed to be your best friend you let him go off on some crazy dream that had suicide written all over it?!" Her voice gained higher volume as she continued her rant.   
  
While she was at it why not let some anger out too? Picking up a coffee cup laying around from the morning she took it and threw it at Jets feet. Feeling smug as the mug was shattered into pieces. Just like what she wanted to do to Spike right now, if he wasn't in pieces already.  
  
His eyes darted dangerously towards her, almost daring her to try it again. Feeling reckless she picked up the plate still on the table from Spike. Raising her arm defiantly showing Jet she wasn't scared and didn't give a rats ass.  
  
Swiftly getting up from his spot in front of the window he bounded towards Faye and grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Don't even try it Faye. I get your upset but that doesn't mean you have to trash my ship okay? So instead of being selfish and feeling sorry for yourself clean up the mess and keep your hands off my property!" Breathing heavy and in her face he let go of her wrist and pulled out a cigarette to calm his nerves.  
  
_So I guess the fortune teller's right  
Should have seen what was there, not some holy light  
But you crawled beneath my veins and now  
I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much  
_  
Holding in the tears already swimming in her eyes she dropped her arm and put the plate down. Pulling out a cigarette of her own she slid it between her lips as she lit up. Taking a puff and then letting it hang dangerously low on her lips she turned on her heel and walked down the hall.   
  
Deciding to actually listen to what Jet had to say for once She plopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Turning on her side she opened her draw and reached into it to reveal a picture of the Bebop. Memorizing it for the last time she slipped out her lighter and flicked opened the lid. Smoke filled her lungs as the picture slowly disintegrated. Before burning her fingers she watched as it floated to the floor in ashes.   
  
Getting up once more she rubbed her heel into the heap, grabbed her read sweater and made her way out the door and to the Red Tail. Ignoring the angry calls from Jet she stuck up her middle finger and continued on her way to the many bars she could see in her near future.   
  
_You're a little late, I'm already torn_

Wow! My first chapter out that took me more then one night to write!  
  
Lets just say I've been lacking in the sleep department and it ain't pretty.  
  
To my dear reviewers who encouraged me to keep my eyes open long enough to actually type this chapter-  
  
**Bloody Love:** Gotta agree with you on that one, it bored me too lol. Like I said though, it was necassary, so ya know.   
**FoxFlame:** Just so you know, your whole review was crap, but appreciated none the less very much! =] I call it a crap circle review! -- demented face  
**Kendra Luehr:** Glad to know you like it. I write for the satisfaction of my readers! I think. Nice too know I've improved because lets just say I just learned how to write a paragraph.  
  
Okay people! I finally found some way to through Electra's butt in the there so there it is. There's nothing to really say except im going to sleep before I pass out.

I Disclaim any rights to the song Torn by: Natalie Imburglia ( i think )  
  
Sleep tight!


	6. The Broken Hearted

Chapter Six! Making my way up, to where? I do not know. I'm sort of winging this thing as I go. I sort of know what I want to do and I had it planned out, but I forgot . !! Oops.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Yes I own everything. I am Mr.Watananabe, only I went through a botched sex change. ( Imagine! Eww hairy legs! uh, incase they sue my keister im JOKING, I don't own it. Talk about dense)  
  
**Chapter 6:**  
The Broken Hearted  
  
If Spike thought surviving the vendetta with Vicious was surprising he was wrong. Seeing Electra again was even more gravity defying. He never thought he would see her again. At least not with her memory intact or among the living at most. Then again, his whole life seemed incommensurable. Dream like in a way, thus his crazy ambitions.  
  
The cool feeling from his forehead trailed down his temple and onto his cheek leaving a lasting tingling feeling and a shiver down his spine.  
  
She looked exactly the same. Especially her eyes. They always did have that lost puppy dog look to them. Large round chocolate eyes, glassed over looking for love and companionship far and wide. Inconceivable heartbreak mirroring your image every time you gazed into her all-knowing orbs.  
  
He watched as her pale hand hovered above his face a moment before hesitantly pulling away.  
  
"I see your finally awake." The soft whisper of Electra's voice traveled to Spikes ears. She missed Spike. The old saying sure was true, you don't know how much to miss something until it's gone. Just like Vincent.  
  
_Through the darkest nights _

_You see the light shine bright _

_When heroes fall in love or war _

_They live forever  
_  
The first time she met Spike he just seemed like any other horny man with a corny pick-up line. Later on they had more coincidental meetings. Although she barely noticed him at first, the time they had done in the cell together had been something she would never forget.  
  
He had told her about this woman, Julia. The way he described her in such high regard made her sound more like a goddess then any human. Madly in love with her, maybe even obsessive, was the way he talked about her. Afterwards Spike had told her that she was the only one he had talked about her too. It was odd, they had created this sort of bond that night. Since then he had been on her mind never ceasing to come into her thoughts randomly. The way they always had chance meeting seemed as if fate was saying something.So here Electra was, with Spike, again. Saving his life. She had so much to tell him.  
  
Spike opened his mouth slightly and grabbed the water next to him. Taking a sip from the glass and placing it down again he settled his gaze once more on Electra.  
  
"Always did have a thing for a woman who could kick my ass, and here I am all alone in a motel with one," Spike's trademark grin slide into place after passing the comment to his former cell mate. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you where going to travel to Venus?"  
  
"There was a minor setback," Electra's eyes darted to the window and back to challenge Spikes gaze once again. Memories of the incident flooded her mind. She could still feel the cold sleek bullet entering her chest and the warm liquid ooze onto to her hand placed over it. The hole of apostate already residing there was just too much to bare. Glancing back once more to the people who were supposed to be her comrades she fled to the nearest alleyway and laid down ready for death to snatch her already broken soul away.  
  
The only thing available as bandages the orange jacket she always wore was wrapped around her petite body diagonally. The thought of why she didn't bleed to death still plagued her mind. Maybe the bullet had missed her heart?  
  
_This is a song for the lonely _

_Can you hear me tonight _

_For the broken hearted, battle scarred_

_ I'll be by your side  
_  
The irony was quite humorous actually, bounty and bounty hunter sharing the same room, breathing the same air. "There still after me. After the company found out that I had escaped they sent my own team after me, imagine that? Your very own comrades going after you for your life?"  
  
'Gee, I can only imagine.' Spike thought sarcastically.  
  
"So now there's a bounty on my head, dead or alive, and I've been running ever since." Placing her hand over her heart once more she turned and sat on the edge of the bed next to Spike's.  
  
Scanning his face once more and odd feeling came over her as blood rushed to her cheeks. She was crushing on Spike Spiegel. It certainly wasn't by choice that was for sure. Actually she hated men like him, egotistical and always thought with their other head. Every time Spike would pop into her mind Vincent would flit across it making her feel guilty. It felt like wanting another man was wrong.  
  
But Vincent's dead, and nothing could bring him back. Right? If her hypothesis was correct he shouldn't have died, which left her even more alone and confused.  
  
"Yes I can," Electra's head snapped up at the sound of Spikes voice. "I know how it feels to have somebody you thought you knew turn around and stab you, literally and figuratively." His eye stared at the ceiling.  
  
"My best friend in fact. Vicious was his name," Spike let out a sarcastic laugh, "The funny thing is I deserved this all. I shouldn't be alive right now, I was supposed to die there. Everywhere Julia went trouble was sure to follow. _(**A/N:** And everywhere that Mary went the lamb was sure to go!! Sweet, sweet inspiration) _When I was with her though, I truly felt alive, and she never even said she loved me. She never said it.."  
  
Stopping his tirade Spike let his head fall to the side to face Electra.  
  
"I don't know why and I'm telling you all of this. You probably don't even care," Electra rose from the bed and strode over to Spike's side once again, "Why did you even risk getting me in the first place?"  
  
Lowering onto her knees Electra took her finger and brushed bag Spikes hair. Leaning in close enough to feel her breath on his cheek she whispered to him, "So I could do this." Her eyes fluttered closed as she claimed Spikes mouth. Holding her breath she waited until getting the response she had been looking for.  
  
_Love don't need a reason _

_It can pick you up, or leave you bleeding_  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Looking out my Redtail I watched the Martian surface below for a nice cheep bar. Turning up the volume knob on my radio I moved my head with the music.  
  
All I needed was to forget everything. How could I forget though? It's not like I loved the asshole, it was more of an infatuation. So what if I seduced him, there was nothing wrong with a little stress relieving fuck every now and then. But did I really want it to just be some random guy I fucked? Or did I want something more?  
  
Spotting a bar in the distance I landed my ship and hopped out. Patting my Glock in its holster unconsciously, I made my way to the Loser Bar. Sounds like I would fit right in.  
  
Flinging open the door I stuck my nose haughtily in the air as I made my way to a stool at the far end of the bar. Plopping my ass on the cushion I swung towards the bartender and waved him over.  
  
"What'll it be little missy?" The old guy said giving me the once over. It comb over and sweat stained armpits where enough to make any person cringe. The beer belly put the icing on the cake. Looked like a future Jet Black to me.  
  
_I've seen a strong man cry _

_I know the reason why _

_We all forgive, we all forget _

_We just keep believing_  
  
"A scotch on the rocks." The old guy scurried off to make my drink while I felt a presence sit next to me on my left. Not even bothering to look I slapped my hands together as the bartender slapped my drink in front of me. The warm burning sensation down my throat made me feel better then I had in days.  
  
Dragging my elbows onto the counter I placed my chin onto of my hands as I scanned the area. Soft jazz music was playing from the corner speakers and the stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke eased my nerves.  
  
Spike-o. Ah, the man nobody can live with and not have a tragic ending. I'm surprised I'm not already six feet under. I don't know why I liked him so much anyway, it's not like I knew much about him. But I guess thats what drew me to him, the fact that nobody really did know him. He was a mystery, someone worse off then me, and I guess it made me feel good in a sick and twisted sort of way.  
  
I had to give him props though, he could really work it as I had recalled. I knew he looked better without the tacky suit. Not that I would ever admit it to him, if his head got any bigger he would be able to fly away.  
  
Oh yea, he remembered. Stupid jerk. I was supposed to get drunk and be happy, but now here I am getting all worked up over his pathetic ass. Smacking my head against the counter I quickly regretted it as I gripped it in my hands.  
  
_Don't give up so let it find you _

_Just hold on, wherever you may go _

_Anywhere, I'm right beside you _

_You don't have to look no more  
_  
"Are you alright miss?" The guy next to me asked. Pissed off that somebody was disturbing my inner conflict I was thinking about I was going to turn around and give him a piece of my mind.  
  
"Go fuck ya-" Those eyes, they were so beautiful. So was his face. The way his sandy colored hair framed his face and those icy blue eyes looked at me made me stop what I was saying.  
  
Slapping my hands down onto the counter I spun on my stool a little too enthusiastically as threw him a sexy smile, "How bout we go out and have some fun?"  
  
"Umm, sure." Shrugging his shoulders he slapped a couple of woolongs down for his drink I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bar.  
  
I was angry and drunk, all I wanted was to just let let loose and forget, like I had forgotten everything before the accident. Running down the block I didn't care as the wind blew my hair in all directions whipping out behind me. Letting out a laugh of my own the gorgeous guy behind me laughed also.  
  
Finding a seedy hotel we checked in a unlocked our room. Jumping onto the bed I brought the nameless man with me as we began to kiss. I could taste the alcohol on his breath as he began to unbutton my top.  
  
Doing the same to him I started trailing kisses down his chest and stomach as I undid his belt. Letting myself grin I undid his pants and he shoved his hand into my hair and gripped my head.  
  
Here I was, living up to the names that Spike and Jet had called me. Well if thats what they though I was why not live up to the name? It didn't even matter anymore because Spike was gone.  
  
That single thought was enough to make me stop my administrations. I was never going to see Spike again. The though clenched at my heart and I got up and put my top back on. It was sad how he wasn't even here anymore and he could still control everything I did, everything I thought of.  
  
Receiving a shifty gaze from the guy with me I flattened out my hair and marched towards the door. Opening it up I turned to glance at the man one more time before I flew though the doorway and slammed into the opposite side of the hallway wall. Looking up I saw a gun pointed at me. The bastard shot me in the fucking chest!  
  
Running towards me he patted me down for any money stealing a few cheap feels while he was at it. Finding some woolongs I had taken from Jet the guy pocketed the money and the pistol and took off down the hall.

A feeling a deja vu washed over me as darkness tugged at the sides of my vision welcoming me to succumb to the land of shadows. This was it, I was going to die. And this time, there was nobody here to save me.  
  
_And this is a song for the lonely _

_When your dreams won't come true _

_Can you hear this prayer _

_Because there's someone there for you _

_It's gonna be alright_

Wow that was a difficult chapter to write. I had no idea what I wanted to do with it so in my opinion it sucked. But alas, I have come up with my definite ending! Hehe, you shall all hate me when this is over.

NO MORE INDENTATION! IM GONNA CRY!!  
  
Basically though I really want to take my time with this story and just make it as long as I please.  
  
La favorita reviewers!  
**FoxFlame:** Oh yea speed it up, hon im like a racehorse next to your tortoise pace! How bout you start spitting 'em out punk?! Yes Yes I'm angry too, how come nobody reviews on MM? BUMS I SAY BUMS!!

**Kendra Luehr:** Yay you reviewed me once again!! Lol nice guesses. I'm trying to update like every 4days or so, but every time I plot I forget what I was thinking of!

**Bloody Love:** Still trying to concoct Electra's butt into my little scheme but hey, im getting there. Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews!  
  
::Blows kisses:: THANK YOU, THANK YOU!  
  
I do not own the song _Song For The Lonely_ by: Cher  
  
Ciao mi amores! ( umm I think thats two different languages?)


	7. Its All Coming Back To Me

I finally know how I'm going to end the story =]  
  
**Disclaimer:** Shouldn't the word itself say I disclaim any rights to Cowboy Bebop? Let alone anything?  
  
**Chapter 7:  
**It's All Coming Back To Me Now  
  
Letting the kiss become more invigorating, Electra dug her hands into Spike's curly mop. The excitement running through her veins left as quickly as it had come as soon as a gunshot went off in the near distance.  
  
Both pulled away startled as Electra got up and ran to the door, gun in hand. Unlocking the door and swinging it open she stuck her head out and looked both ways down the motel's halls. A gasp escaped her throat as her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"Oh my God!" Looking back at Spike and then looking once more at the purple haired woman lying bleeding on the floor down the hall, she ran towards the familiar face.  
  
Skidding to a halt Electra kneeled down next to Faye and placed two fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. Giving a once over of Faye's pale and bloody complexion she began to drag Faye back to the room two doors down.  
  
_'She's alive still! Which means I was right, she's-'_ Electra was caught off in the middle of her thought as a surprised choke left Spike's throat.  
  
"What the hell? Faye!" Sitting bolt upright he quickly regretted it as the wound in his abdomen reopened letting crimson seep through his bandages to the surface.  
  
Spike watched Faye lying on her stomach on the hotel room floor breathing shakily as Electra disappeared into the bathroom looking for supplies to clean Faye up with. _'What is she going on Mars, looking for me? Yeah right. At least one thing hasn't changed, she still screws up at everything she does.'_ The though brought a smirk to his face as his eyes never left Faye.  
  
Electra scurried out of the bathroom to attend to Faye. Leaving her on the floor she bandaged her up while Faye's eyes reluctantly opened to focus upon the woman above her. _( **A/N:** I know I said Faye got shot in the chest, I meant to say the back, oops! )_  
  
_I finished crying in the instant that you left _

_And I can't remember where or when or how _

_And I banished every memory you and I ever had_  
  
Curling her fingers inward her eyes darted around the room spotting Spike in the process. Sucking in a breath of air she shut her eyes again and wished away the painful image her eyes had just reflected for her. _'Do I miss him so much that I'm actually seeing him?'  
_  
Letting Electra add the the finishing touches to her wounds she settled into a comfortable position on the carpet.  
  
"Faye, right?" Acknowledging her with a nod of the head Electra continued on. " I really have to talk to you about something when your feeling better okay?"  
  
Nodding again Faye's eyes snapped open as the sound of sirens echoed throughout the room from outside. She watched as Electra's eyes darted to the window and to the door and back to the window. It was the I.S.S.P.  
  
"Shit, the manager must have called the cops when he heard you get shot, I gotta go." Checking to make sure she had everything she looked towards Spike once more before making a mad dash for the exit. Flinching at the slamming of the door Faye let a sigh out.  
  
"Faye?" Spike asked the figure on the floor next to him. Both made quite the pathetic scene.  
  
Receiving a grunt in response to his question Spike continued on interrogating her.  
  
"So what are you doing on Mars? Miss me that much?" Spike grinned at the grunt of disapproval coming from Faye.  
  
"Better yet Spike, what are you doing in a motel? With Electra! Jesus put a shirt on before I go blind." Faye yelled voicing a question of her own to avoid Spike's previous question.  
  
"I ran into Electra on the street while I was injured and she took me here too clean my wounds. And im injured Faye, so get your mind out of the gutter because I know you secretly love my body as I recall." Letting his face fall into the direction on which Faye was on the floor he missed the color on her cheeks before she spoke up again.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself little boy, I've seen better. And by the look on the ladies' face it didn't look like anybody playing doctor. I think she likes you Spikey boy." Faye grinned to herself over her triumphant comeback.  
  
_There were moments of gold _

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again _

_But then they'd always seemed right_  
  
Rolling his eyes, Spike decided to keep the hook up with Electra moment away from Faye. By all means Spike was not a stupid man. Sure he did stupid things. A lot. That didn't mean that he couldn't tell when a woman liked him though. Which was exactly why Faye could not find out, hell would be unleashed if she did. He had to give her her props too, she wasn't half bad in bed, but he guessed that already. Anybody who flaunted around like her had to be. He could practically feel the woolongs in his pocket that Jet promised him.  
  
They had made a bet when she first decided to mooch off of them. Whoever could get in her pants first won. I told him , the man with the hair always wins. She can't find out about that either.  
  
A deafening silence went through the room as both said nothing. Feeling uncomfortable Spike shrugged her comment off and shot her another one of his own again.  
  
"So, what happened to you anyway?" He tried sneaking a peek at Faye on the floor but decided against it when the pull of his still un healed wound screamed out in pain.  
  
Waiting a couple more minutes he coughed for her attention, quite curious to who had shot her. Hell, why she was even here in the first place.  
  
"I don't know." Faye said meekly, breaking the silence.  
  
_'There she is again acting so.. different.'  
_  
After a few more moments of silence while both were indulged in their own thoughts Faye spoke again, "I was at a bar, and I was drunk and angry. Everything happened so fast. The next thing I knew I was lying in the hall broke and bleeding to death," Stopping to close her eyes she continued on, "I just don't get it Spike, how could you do that? It made me so angry, all I wanted was to hurt somebody like you hurt us."  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Then make me!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, im here now"  
  
_If you want me like this _

_And if you need me like that _

_It was dead long ago _

_But it's all coming back to me _

_It's so hard to resist_  
  
"Yes it does. We cared Spike, and we thought you did too. We were comrades and you took what little trust I had and shot it to pieces."  
  
"You and I aren't anything Faye. It just so happens that we dwell in the same living space. What you think just because I fucked you I cared?" The sharp intake of breath was enough for Spike to know she heard that one.  
  
Spike knew she didn't deserve that. It wasn't even true. Too a certain extent he did care for them, they were like family in a deranged sort of way.  
  
There were those empty threats and hollow lies And whenever you tried to hurt me I just hurt you even worse And so much deeper  
  
"Look, I didn't mean that. It's just, right now I want to care. I do Faye, but I can't. Every time I care for somebody they die. Everybody I had ever cared for died, Faye! Julia .. she's really gone now-"  
  
"Save it Spike I don't want some lame ass excuse. I just want the same thing you want."  
  
"You don't know what I want."  
  
" Because you wont let us! It's a big universe Spike, sooner or later its all over and neither of us can stop that. You know, I really do care. Believe me I've tried not caring. Why do you think im lying here now?"  
  
"Jet finally kicked you off the Bebop and you accidently shot yourself while trying to open the door to your room? " He could hear Faye scoff as he crossed his arms behind his head.Staring at the ceiling he decided to think when Faye decided to keep quiet for a while. Few and precious these moments were.  
  
The soft pang and bounce of the bed made his eyes dart to the side of his bed. There laid the hand of none other then the wounded vixen's pale hand itself, open and ready to be grasped. Hesitantly Spike entwined there fingers together as they both sad quietly, basking in the care of the other.  
  
_But when I touch you like this _

_And you hold me like that _

_It's so hard to believe _

_That its all coming back to me now  
_

Okay I know what you're thinking " their relationships moving way too fast " But alas, I have something up my sleeve so do not fret my little readers. Not only that, but I mean like come on. They already banged each other so they got nothing to hide. ( har har )  
  
Yay new reviewers! Hu-rah!  
  
**Belladandy07:** Glad you like my story. Yup well Faye is still breathing and bitching so alas, do not fret. Yea I'll kill all of those MM readers too, I get like no reviews .  
****

**Oyuki:** Hehe, awesomeness!! .. Yea real good response to your review right?

**Broken Shadow:** Oddly enough, I did understand the point you were coming across lol. Yes well the song caused me a lot of frustration but I didn't want to discard it because I thought it really fit with the plot. And I knew it wasn't my imagination that the song existed!  
  
I don't own the song _Its All Coming Back To Me_ Now, by Celine Dion  
  
Until the next installment my fair maidens and er- mates!


	8. Thats Why They Call It The Blues

I realize I make a lot of spelling errors. I look back and I wonder how any of you got this far. Sorry about that. It's just really hard to check everything at 3 in the morning so bare with me kay? Oh yea I took quite a while too because I'm creating another story. Thanks!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
**Chapter 8:  
**Thats Why They Call It The Blues  
  
_Excitement was running through my veins as I gripped her hand tighter. Looking up into her cerulean eyes I grinned as I watched the color rise to her cheeks. Giddily we walked through the darkened street hand in hand.  
  
We had just came back from a restaurant nearby as we made our way towards Julia's apartment. Hopping onto the sidewalk we turned the corner into alleyway leading into darkness. Finding the stairs up to her room we made our way up. A sense of forbidding went down my spine as I looked upwards.  
  
"Spike. Julia. How .. nice to see you again. And how was your evening?" The sarcasm and hurt of betrayal dripping from his sentence was enough to make me cringe. As soon as it had started, it was over._  
  
The darkness slipped away as my idea of reality had so long ago. The grip in my hand tightened as I glanced down at Faye's worried expression. I had fallen asleep.  
  
"Spike, I called Jet on the phone and I told him where we were. He's coming to get us."  
  
I could hear her, but it was like she was speaking another language. The vivid images of my dream haunted me. It was so real. It was like hell here, reliving horrible moments over and over as a form of torture and punishment. Moments in time that were thought to be secrets, where slowly revealed. After that night everything went downhill.  
  
The memory of getting caught by Vicious had to be the most regretful of them all. Because at that moment I knew it was all over. We were caught in the act and no lie could save us now. Even if we could, which we could not, the look in his eye was nothing short of a tortured soul, so cruel and cold. He may have walked away like we were never there, but we knew he was up to something. Nobody screwed over Vicious and got away with it.  
  
That was the night I had asked Julia to leave with me, to be free of the constant fear and pain, but was doomed to relive it ten times worse.  
  
_Don't wish it away _

_Don't look at it like it's forever _

_Between you and me, I can honestly say _

_That things can only get better  
_  
With the slamming of the door came the withdrawal of Faye's hand. Sliding my nonchalant facade into place I greeted Jet.  
  
"Yo." Yup, that got him started.  
  
"Yo? Spike what the fuck happened here! I should have shot both your brains out while I had the chance. Between the two of you I don't know where to start!" If Jet still had hair, he would have pulled it all out by now.  
  
Giving up on the fact that everything Jet said would never get through to us he let out a deep sigh. Deciding that I was the most injured Jet walked towards me and helped me regain my balance without trying to reopen any wounds.  
  
Hiding the look of pain on my face I let Jet lead me towards the Hammer Head. Laying myself down behind the pilot's seat I waited until I saw Faye's thin frame making her way next to me. She was swatting Jet away claiming she needed no help until she tripped on an up and coming pebble.  
  
Rolling my eyes I let my mind wander as they both boarded the ship and we made our way back to the Bebop.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Opening my eyes, they revealed the revolving of the fan above me. I was once again gracing my favorite couch with my presence. Looking around I spied Jet reclining on the other, tackily clad couch across from me. Stifling a yawn I leaned leaned up slightly mindful of my wound and I reached for my cigarettes on the coffee table.  
  
Catching notice of my movements Jet looked at me and watched as I lit my stick and inhaled. Inhaling on his cigarette too, we both enjoyed the good smoke together.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Hmm?" I watched as he blew smoke through his nostrils.  
  
"So, you think you can fill me in on what happened?" I watched as he pinned me down with his stare. It may have worked when he was cracking down petty criminals when he was on the force, but it wasn't going to work with me.  
  
"I killed him and a couple of other people while I was at it," Shrugging the question off I continued sucking on my cigarette, "Do you remember Electra?"  
  
"That soldier chick?" Jet asked squinting his eyes in vague remembrance.  
  
"Err, yea. Anyway, she found me and fixed me up. That about sums the whole incident up." Stubbing my cigarette butt into a nearby ashtray I summoned up all the energy I could and rose from the couch. Holding my abdomen I made my way to the hanger.  
  
_And I guess that's why they call it the blues _

_Time on my hands could be spent with you _

_Laughing like children, living like lovers _

_Rolling like thunder under the covers_  
  
I could hear the faint shout of Jet asking were I was going but ignored it. Sliding into the Swordfish II, I ignored the yells of reluctance coming from my wounds. Sucking it up I started my ship up and flew out of the hanger.  
  
I must have been out for quite sometime because the Martian skies where dark, and the water in which the Bebop was parked took on an amazing look of sparkles and mirroring the light of the stars above.  
  
Cruising above the city of Tharsis I finally spotted a not too shady bar as I decelerated my ship and got ready to land. Hopping out of the ship I looked around at my surroundings.  
  
The flashing lights of the city nightlife light up the are. Shady men in suits and hookers could be seen on multiple corners. The rowdy crowds from casinos and other entertainment businesses could be hear throughout the night.  
  
Sticking my hands in my jacket pockets I strolled to the bar across the street. Opening the door I inhaled the sweet stench of second hand smoke. Ignoring the few glances my way I sat on a stool and ordered a drink.  
  
Everything was getting so confusing. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be dead and rotting in hell. Then again, when did anything I do or want ever work out in my favor?  
  
Sipping on the drink that had just been placed in front of me I went over the possibilities of the future. The syndicate was dead and over, I made sure of that. So obviously there was nothing there to return too.Vicious was dead. There was no infamous vendetta to settle. No glorified death. Still alive and kicking.  
  
Then there was Electra and Faye. Electra had actually kissed me, and surprisingly I had kissed her back. Then as soon as her back was turned I actually consoled Faye. It wouldn't be right leading them on. Or maybe.. I could have _both?_ Grinning at the thought I downed my drink. Popping another stick in my mouth I began sucking on it like my life depended on it. At the light touch of my shoulder I turned around ready for a fight when I came face to face with a ghost. At least, I thought.  
  
The musty look and feel of the bar seemed to stay at a 5 inch radius away from her godly image. Soft gold curls fell around her shoulders and down her back. Dark chocolate eyes stared into mine as ruby red lips spread into a sexy smile.  
  
Judging by the outfit, she was definitely a hooker. But this hooker was a Julia look alike. Is this what hell was? Some cruel joke?  
  
I reached for the cigarette in my mouth but found it missing as I looked down and found it on the floor. It must have fell out of my mouth while I was oogling my ex-lover look alike.  
  
Looking around for a seat, she found none so she plopped her tiny ass right onto my lap. Knocking the wind out of me, my body went rigid at the touch of her flesh upon mine.  
  
She started massaging my leg. Smacking her hand off I was about to push her off when she pouted and asked "You're gay aren't you?"  
  
If my cigarette hadn't fallen out before I would have now. Me, gay?  
  
"No! Listen lady I don't need to pay you for sex, I can get it on my own okay?" Pushing her off my lap I watched as she landed on the floor. Gathering the pieces of dignity I had left I slapped a few woolongs on the bar and marched out.  
  
Finding my ship I jammed my fingers into the controls as I flew back to the Bebop. I was in for some major sulking.  
  
Landing in the hanger I made my way towards my training area. I was in the middle of ripping my shirt off when a red blur raced past me. Stopping dead in my tracks I did a double take.  
  
"I am backie, backie! Ohhh look, a snacky!" A singsong voice rang throughout the ship. Edwards was back.  
  
_More then ever I simply love you _

_More then I love life itself_

I had to really force myself to write this chapter. I just had no will power what so ever. So basically all that happened was Ed came back and Spike's a womanizer. Don't worry this chapter DOES HAVE A POINT!You just won't find out how until the next chapter!  
  
I just want to say that the number of reviewers I've received this chapter was amazing and made me pick my lazy ass up and start typing again. So, to my merry little reviewers-  
  
**Kendra Luehr:** The funny thing is, I agree with you totally when it comes to Electra crushing on Spike (hehe). Basically though I can't remember diddily squat about the movie, or her, except she has Elvis hair, which irked me. But yea, I felt like doing something different from every other story out there so I'm trying to work it all out. I know, GASP! they held hands, blasphemy I say! I was gonna use the song ' I Wanna Hold Your Hand' But that would kinda ruin the spoiled moment thinking about guys with bowl shaped haircuts wiggling there butts. ( I love the Beatles!! ) Thanks so much for the Reviews!  
****

**FoxFlame:** Hmm , I know you didn't help me with the ending of my fic! Hehe, Yes well when I told you to review me I meant critique my chapter!! Even though I know you'll find something bad bout it. Oh well thats the point now isn't it? Its why I love you! My muse you are!

**Zionmx:** It's a Faye, Spike, Electra love triangle basically. You'll have to wait till the end to find out who he choices... and you never know. Oh yea, that second review kinda confused me .. my interpretation is ' Electra is greater then Faye'

****

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** That makes two of us. I don't like Electra either! Glad ya like the idea of the fanfic ::reads it again:: because I don't even know what I'm doing..and no im not incompetent! ( hehe) P.S.. i love FF8! But I suck at the game.. in still on the 1st disk and I've been playing since X-mas (gasp)

****

**FinalFantasyFreak:** Thanks, don't worry I will.. The Kaizeress: Oh really? Gee I hope I didn't spoil it for you if you've only seen a couple of episodes!

****

**Cha Cha Cha , Candy Perversion, and Krista M.:** Ahhhh you really think its awesome!? ::Squeezes reviewers till they turn blue::

**James:** What can I say? Spike strikes me as the player type! Of course there's gonna be a lemon.. I can't help myself.  
  
WoooWooo Reviewers rule! ( you like that rhyme don't you? )  
  
I dont own _I Guess Thats Why They Call It The Blues_ by: Elton John  
  
--Bunny Breath


	9. Let The Music Play

I was on my way home in the car and I heard the song from this chapter and it just inspired me to write tonight. So, that's what I'm doing!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Cowboy Bebop or the song Let The Music Play by:Shannon ( some 80's people not quite sure who ) But I don't own it.  
  
**Chapter Nine:  
**Let The Music Play  
  
Edward was back, and all was right with the world. It seemed that in the end somehow they were all pulled back to the Bebop by some weird magnetic force. Things seemed to return to normal as if nothing from the past couple of days had happened. Random rhymes floated through the air, bickering bit at each other, and soon enough everybody was back to starving half to death. Yup things definitely were back to normal.  
  
Faye slammed the refrigerator shut for the third time in five minutes.  
  
"You know Faye, you aren't a magician. That refrigerator ain't gonna have any food in it no matter how many times you open it or how many times you swear." The snide comment went unnoticed by Faye as the loud grumble of her stomach could be heard. Grabbing her abdomen with a pout of her lips she slouched over to the yellow couch and sat next to Spike.  
  
Leaning in for the remote she picked it up as the illumination of the television revealed two stereotypical portrayals of an old western cowboy.  
  
"Welcome all you strong little bounty hunters out there, and welcome to the latest edition of Big Shots! Pa-choom!" Sticking her pointer and thumb finger out in a cocked gun motion she 'shot' at the camera.  
  
"Hola compadres! Our newest bounty today is.." Bored, Faye watched as Spike sipped on his coffee, as his eyes focused on the television screen. Suddenly his eyes widened as he spit coffee all over the place. Grabbing the remote out of her hands he turned the volume up.  
  
"..wanted for numerous murders and drug dealings, she is known to be armed and dangerous. She appears to be a hooker and frequents bars on Mars. (A/N: Haha that rhymes!!) Her M.O is that she lures suspecting druggies to a hotel and shoots them then robs them and sells the drugs on the black market." A picture of a very busty blonde appeared on screen.  
  
"Hey, doesn't that look like Jul-" Faye was cut off by Spike who had dropped his cup of coffee a while ago who seemed to be quite aggravated.  
  
"She-she was at that bar last night! And she wanted to.. you know but, holy shit!" Letting out a burst of laughter Faye held her side as Jet entered the room.  
  
"You know, come to think of it, you do look like your high all the time." Ignoring the snide remark Spike got up to declare the newest bounty they were going after. Julia's evil twin was on the Bebop's hit list.  
  
"Aye aye Captain Spike-person!" Saluting Spike like she was an actual sailor she continued typing on her Tomato with her toes. "Blonde-lady is going to a fancy shmancy place tonight at the Black Panther night club!"  
  
_Love picked us out for romance _

_I thought it was clear _

_The plan was we would share _

_This feeling just between ourselves_  
  
Faye watched as Spike's eyes squinted in recognition of the club. Of course wanting a share of the money she voiced her own question, "So, what's the plan?" Getting up from the couch she placed her arms behind her head as she stretched waiting for the plan to unravel.  
  
"Well obviously were going to show up tonight, you and Spike will go in, find her and bring her back here. I'll be waiting outside as back-up." Seeing as to the fact that nobody had any issues with the plan, Jet continued on his way to trim his Bonsai.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Spike and Jet sat on the ratty old couch in the living room dressed appropriately for the awaiting hunt. Glancing at his watch Spike started to get antsy.  
  
"Where is that girl? How come all girls must be late for everything they do? At this rate the club will be closed if she doesn't get her fat ass out here soon!" Irritated Spike popped in a cigarette and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"You really think I have a fat ass, Spike?" Grinning mischievously Faye strutted into the room with obvious elegance. Both men turned their heads ready to yell when they caught sight of her.  
  
Her violet hair was pulled back into a messy bun, with random strands framing her face. A tight red dress resembling the outfit from the opera fiasco adorned her body perfectly with black stilletos to match.  
  
Shaking his head Spike shot up and announced that he was ready to leave. Following suit they made their way to their own mono-racers.  
  
Keeping the comm. links open they all flew towards the club. To Spike, the club sounded awfully familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Arriving at their destination they all met in front of the club as Jet handed them both ear pieces. Placing one in his own ear he continued on to the end of the block with his shop cart full of empty cans. He was a hobo, dirty rags and all. Taking a seat on the corner he readied himself for the trouble that was sure to ensue.  
  
Making their way into the club, Spike glanced at Faye and motioned his head in the direction of the bar while Faye made her way to the dance floor. The plan was that they would both scout around for the bounty, and Spike would try to seduce her. Of course that came with a good chuckle to Spike's expense, he sucked it up because he couldn't afford not eating anymore.  
  
Ordering a drink or two, nobody resembling the woman he had just had an encounter with the other night Spike began to become bored.  
  
"How about a drinking game?" Faye was back, probably bored too. Shrugging his shoulders in the 'whatever' fashion she ordered the drinks as they both tried to see who could down five shots faster.  
  
Raising her arms in the air triumphantly after slamming her last glass onto the table Faye grinned wickedly.  
  
_But when the music changed _

_The plan was rearranged _

_He went and danced with someone else  
_  
"How about a dance? Come on cowboy, don't worry I won't tell any of your friends!" Slipping her hands into his she hiccuped and added "Oh wait, you don't have any!"  
  
"Ha ha Faye. Real funny." Following Faye to the dance floor he looked around and searched for the blonde bimbo. He was snapped out of his search when Faye rubbed against him. Moving with the beat of the music he pulled some pretty suave moves of his own.  
  
"I didn't know Mr.Macho Man knew how to dance!" Faye shouted over the music as she continued dancing with him.  
  
"You'd be surprised what else I can do." Grabbing Faye by the waist he pulled her in closer as they came face to face. He could feel the warmth of Faye's breath against his face. Closing his eyes he leaned in.  
  
_We started dancing _

_And love put us into a groove _

_But now he's with somebody new _

_What does love want me to do?_  
  
"Gun! Everybody down!" A female voice shouted throughout the club as the music ceased and everybody ran to the exits in a panicked frenzy. Looking around like a deer trapped in headlights, Faye recovered by ripping out her Glock from her thigh holster and cocking it.  
  
'I knew this place was familiar. This clubs run by the Black Panther Syndicate.' Mentally slapping himself for being able to forget a place he had visited numerous times in his youth, Spike also took out his Jericho from within his jacket.  
  
Several men with black suits and guns pushed their way through the crowds in the pursuit of a thin blonde also trying to push her way through the exit, shooting several syndicate lackeys in the midst of it.  
  
"There she is!" Sprinting towards the woman Spike managed to pick down some men of his own. Finding the woman off guard he whacked her in the cranium with the butt of his gun.  
  
With a dull thud she hit the floor. Catching Faye running through the crowd towards him they both made their way out, bounty in-hand.  
  
Spying a man trying to steal the women in his arms back, Spike had no means of defense except Faye watching his back, as the man took aim. Suddenly he slumped to the floor, dead. Spinning on his heel Spike came face to face with Electra.  
  
_Love said, let the music play _

_He won't get away _

_Just keep the groove and he'll come back to you again _

_Let it play_  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Confused Spike continued on his way dropping the bounty head in the hastily cleared out shopping cart with Jet steering it. Faye was still taking out anybody on their tails while Spike stared at Electra.  
  
"It's a long story. Listen, I need to talk to all of you is there any way I can come with you?" Seeing that they had lost the men from the syndicate. She followed Spike to the Swordfish II.  
  
"Umm, Alright I guess. Where going back to the Bebop, hop in." Sliding Electra onto his lap in the cockpit they all made their way into their own respectable ships flying back to the Bebop.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"What do you want with me? I'm just a defenseless woman!" Scoffing at the remark Faye flashed her the finger as she continued to handcuff her to the pipe on the ceiling. Dusting off her fingers in a manner as if she had completed a well done job Faye smirked as she turned around to be face to face with the woman who had saved her days ago.  
  
"Hey Faye, can I talk to you for a moment?" Nodding, Faye crossed her arms in front of her chest as she leaned against the wall. Realizing that Faye wasn't going anywhere Electra continued questioning Faye.  
  
"Look I know this may sound weird but I have this hypothesis, see? You, Vincent, and I are the only one's with the nano-devices in our blood streams. So I'm thinking, what if what they said were true? Vincent was a just a guinea pig who escaped, so even the pharmaceutical didn't know the affect of the machines," dropping her voice to a whisper Electra continued on, "Our bodies have to power to regenerate faster then the normal human. For example, when you where shot your perfectly fine now, and that was only just days ago."  
  
"So what are you saying, were immortal?" Faye asked breathlessly.  
  
"Not exactly, we just have an outstanding immune system and are more prone to heal faster. But If I was to shoot you in the head right now, be sure you will have your brains all over."  
  
"Gee thats real comforting."  
  
_He tried pretending a dance is just a dance _

_But I see _

_He's dancing his way back to me_  
  
"Speaking of the pharmaceutical, what were you doing in a place like that? Being a bounty and all." Mimicking Faye, Spike leaned against the wall as he suddenly appeared from out of the shadows.  
  
"They were in association with the Black Panthers, who had heard about the infamous robots. Strictly refusing to let the device into the public they declined them. Apparently the syndicate wasn't too happy so they bombed the place. The bounty was dropped." Smiling happily to finally be free of running, Electra clapped her hands together. "So I dropped by to see if I could find out anything, like if before blowing the building up they infiltrated it and stole anything. I couldn't find anything out because of this little woman here." Electra claimed tilting her head in the direction of the bounty. Excusing herself she continued into the galley with Faye behind her, both conversing about the strange theory.  
  
Standing there Spike eyed the bounty with interest. He was caught off guard by her next statement though.  
  
"You know, I miss her too." Growing tense Spike's head snapped up as he stared into the woman's eyes confused.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Julia. I miss her too." Growing angrier by the moment Spike kicked the wall as he slammed both his hands on either side of her face cornering her into the wall.  
  
"Listen lady, I don't know what your trying to pull but whatever your doing, you better watch yourself. How do you even know I know a Julia?" Breathing heavily Spike searched her eyes for any signs of deceit.  
  
"Because, she would tell me about you all the time, back in the day. That is, before we stopped talking. When I found out about her death I couldn't believe it. I knew you where with her, and I just needed to know what happened." Finishing her short speech breathlessly she looked back up into Spike's glazed over orbs remorsefully.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Julia's sister."  
  
_Let the music play _

_He won't get away_

Whoa! Once I got started on this chapter I just couldn't stop! I hope everybody liked it! Er, is everybody following me? Because I want to make sure that all made sense too you, but don't worry I will further explain it in the next chapter.  
  
Basically though, I thought I forshadowed everything quite well if I do say so myself. And I'm so excited! Because as I continue writing I come up with more and more ideas!  
  
My reviewers-  
  
**Kendra Luehr:** Teehee, damn you saw that! It was supposed to be like "Oh my, who shall he choose?!" Oops. And of course there gonna be some Faye on Spike action I mean like, I'd flame my own story if there wasn't. But alas, my ending is quite um, well if I told you the ending that would beat the point so.. yeah im gonna shut up.

**James:** Woot woot, lemons ruleeeeeeeeeeeeeee! And I sense a lemon in the near future!

**Jezebel, Krista M., Only In Dreams, CaNdY PeRvErSiOn, Asianpuff:** I'm so thrilled every bodies enjoying this.Yeah well I picked up my lazy ass because of kick ass reviewers like all of you. Thanks so much for the reviews!

**Yayo:** err umm i dont get itt .. play el field? hehe ( i feel dumb )

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** Glad yea like it. Yea well I was battling that dude on the train ( the one who dances queer) in FF8 and that about sums up my progress before I got frustrated and gave up lol.  
  
My sweet, sweet inspiration- THANK YOU ALL!  
  
Oh ya, I'm writing a new fic for Inuyasha fans out there. It's a Cruel Intentions twist sort of called _Bitter Aspirations_. Check it out!  
  
-BunnyBreath


	10. I Just Died In Your Arms

Wow today I was totally wiped, I just finished the hardest project I had ever done in my entire life and I just needed to do something to relax. So here is the next chapter! **Warning:** Lemon ahoy! It's insignificant, so if it makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip over the lemony parts.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own CB or I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight.  
  
**Chapter Ten:  
**I Just Died In Your Arms  
  
_"Who are you?"  
  
"Julia's sister."_  
  
It was eating away at his core. The moment she said that, it was like the whole damn thing was happening again. Julia never spoke of her family, let alone a sister. The apple must not fall far from the tree, because there the both of them were, syndicate whores.  
  
She really was a spitting image of Julia though. She claimed that her name was Aubrey. Worst of all, it seemed as if she was a walking, talking diary of Julia's entire life and emotions. All printed out nice and neat in the crevasse of her brain.  
  
The only question now was, what should he do with her? She was too valuable to just throw to the coppers. He couldn't keep her aboard either though, because seeing her face everyday would just give him a nervous breakdown.  
  
Apparently, some choice words flew around one night and Aubrey and Julia had stopped talking a few years prior to Julia's death. Angry, and lonely Aubrey got involved with the Black Panther's and had been working for them ever since until she double crossed them. Now she had the bounty over her head.  
  
She even let slip a few things I hadn't even been aware of. Aubrey, being the older of the two, was with Vicious first. Vicious being the bastard he is, played her with Julia, thinking he would never get caught. Yup, the shit definitely hit the fan after they found out.  
  
_I keep looking for something I can't get _

_Broken hearts lie all around me _

_And I don't see an easy way to get out of this  
_  
Which explained how come Julia came crawling too me that night, Vicious must have threatened to kill her after she found out. Aubrey, distraught over the treason of her own family and boyfriend, fled into the night never too return.  
  
Julia's cerulean eyes looked so sad when they peered into my eyes. I knew she was hurting, and I helped her the only way I knew how. That was the first time we started our little secret affair. She always did come back to me after Vicious had done something to hurt her. In a way it hurt, but everything was so messed I couldn't even think straight then.  
  
The whole trio was taking Red Eye left and right, mostly Vicious. Other drugs usually found there way into our hands too, but I never took any of it out on Julia, apparently though, Vicious did.  
  
It was about midnight now as I sat on my favorite couch smoking what I could call my best friend. Always there when I needed it, calmed me down, and never asked questions, it just listened to whatever I had to say.  
  
We had let Electra stay in the extra room which Ed decided to never take, choosing to sleep on the floors of the Bebop. Aubrey's cries of discomfort from down the hall had died down some time ago, due to the fact that she finally realized she wasn't going to be un-cuffed.  
  
Basking in the joy of knowing I was all by himself I shut his eyes as I inhaled deeply. This is truly happiness. Slouching down into the couch a little more my eyes suddenly snapped open as the soft shuffle of feet could be heard from the hall. Eyeing the hall I waited to see who would come out of the darkness.  
  
Electra walked right passed me, as she headed for the kitchen. Moments later she came back out, drink in hand.  
  
_I just died in your arms tonight _

_It must've been some kind of kiss _

_I should have walked away _

_Is there any just cause for feeling like this_  
  
"Electra?" The sound of my voice was met with a squeal of surprise. She hadn't even seen me. Catching my eye she shuffled over towards me and sat next to me.  
  
We sat in a comfortable silence until I put out my cigarette. Turning towards Electra I placed my hand over hers as I lowered it to the coffee table where she let the cup go. Still clutching her hand I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Leaning back, we looked into each others eyes . Seeing no sign of her disapproval I captured her lips once more. This time I let my tongue ask for approval as I licked at her lips. Accepting, I explored the inside of her mouth as the kiss grew more intense.  
  
Running my fingers up and down her arms, I grabbed her hands as I puller her off of the couch. She slammed me into the wall and kissed me once more. Breaking the kiss I dragged her to my room as she let out a stiffled giggle.  
  
_It's my final mistake _

_She's loving by proxy _

_No give and all take _

_Cause I've been thrilled to fantasy _

_One too many times_  
  
Closing the door quietly, as to not wake anybody I turned around to the girl awaiting me. Gods, I hadn't been in the presence of a girl like this for so long. I needed somebody right now, things were getting so difficult.  
  
Grinning wildly, I tossed her extra long t-shirt to the corner of my room as I beheld the sight in front of my eyes. Kneading of of her breasts I led her to my bed were be both toppled on top of it. Taking off the only article on my body, which was my sweatpants, she returned the grin as she dug her slender fingers into my hair.  
  
Trailing kisses down her jaw line I made my way lower and lower and my tongue found her nipple. Caressing it with my tongue I could hear a moan escape her lips.  
  
Done with the teasing for now I continue down as I dragged my tongue in a circle around her belly button. Even lower I explored every aspect of her. I was going to drive her crazy, because everybody else on this damn ship already drove me nuts.  
  
_It was a long hot night, she made it easy _

_She made it feel right _

_But now it's over, the moment has gone _

_I followed my hands, not my head _

_I know I was wrong_  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, I captured her lips as we shared the sweet taste of her core. Leaning up slightly I placed both my hands on either side of her as I held myself up. Pushing into her slightly I kissed her again as her fingernails dug into my back. Pumping in and out of her I finally collapsed onto her sweaty form.  
  
The more I got into it, the more it felt wrong. I couldn't really figure out the emotion that was running through my body. But for some reason, the more damage I caused the better I felt. The feeling hit me at full blast when the next choice words slipped through her thing lips.  
  
"I love you Spike..."  
  
_I just died in your arms tonight _

_It must have been something you said_

Eh.. I'm not too crazy about this chapter. Plus it was really short. I donno, I just wasn't in a 'lemony' mood. So if it sucks, don't complain to me because I don't care. Donno, just not too happy with it right now, feedback would really be appreciated. I might take this chapter off.  
  
I wrote this entire chapter with the horrid urge of having to use the facilities, if you know what I mean. Talk about self control!  
  
**Young Yayo:** Er.. no it still doesn't click.  
****

**SNK:** Yupp, it's a love triangle between Spike, Faye, and Electra. Umm actually I do listen to 103.5. But I love on the other side of the country ( NY) lol. It's KTU.. right? Yea well I was dying to get the CB movie too. It's pretty good, but some parts you just like 'God whens it gonna be over!' lol. But I really liked it! Thanks so much for reviewing both stories, I really appreciate it a lot.

**Kendra Luehr:** Lmao ' the bump and grind' don't ask it made me laugh. I don't know why but I look at them and I can see them like that couple from Dirty Dancing: Sevanaa Nights. Ahh I just couldn't let Julia's memory die! I sware nobody can ever just STAY DEAD! But anywho, yup lol you go 2 band camp? What instrument you play? I'm musically declined so you know its cool when people can do things i can't! wo0t wo0t .. my fAvv sayingg d/a

**Candy Perversion:** lol.. two whores too many if you ask me! Wow you wrote your own song? Thats like totally cool!  
****

**One Last Cigarette:** What can I say, Spike is a P-I-M-P!  
****

**James:** Ahhh there it is James, my fine little reviewer. The long awaited lemon! Er, I think. Dunno, not too happy with it right now.  
  
Please review  
  
-BunnyBreath


	11. Why Do You Look So Sad

It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry, I just didn't have the heart or the inspiration to start any sooner. Yup, so here's the rest.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own CB or Baby girl by: B2K  
  
**Chapter Eleven:  
**Why Do You Look So Sad  
  
The blissful sensation of sleep slowly faded away as reality swept away the world of dreams. Rolling over onto his back, Spike wiped away drool from his chin. Slinging his long arms above his head he stretched out. Yawning he let his head fall to the side. He was alone.  
  
Staying in place for a few moments with his eyes shut he let the incident from last night seep back into his vision. Cringing slightly at the remorse flowing freely through his veins, he knew it was a mistake. But it was over now, and nobody had to know. He could just forget it and move on with his life, act like nothing happened. It just didn't _feel_ right.  
  
_Deep inside you know _

_That there's someone out there for you _

_Who'll love you tenderly _

_And turn your dark skies into blue_  
  
Auburn eyes were revealed as Spike leapt from the bed and swung his legs over the side. His hand automatically reached for his bedside table, where his body awaited his morning smoke. Finding a piece of paper substituted for his cigarettes Spike's eyes darted to the desk, wondering where the hell they could have gone. Picking up the small piece of paper he drew up close in front of his face as he began to read.  
  
_Dear Spike,  
  
I'm sorry I had to leave on such short notice, but I had to go. There are things I still need to sort out, and places to go. Hopefully our paths will meet again, like they have so many times before.  
  
Take care,  
Electra  
  
P.S- Thanks for the cigarettes!_  
  
_'I guess she had a change of heart.'_ Crumbling up the sheet of paper Spike threw it over his shoulder into the corner of his room, never to be seen again. Grumbling about his lack of cigarettes Spike got up from his place on the bed as he picked up a pair of boxers. Sniffing them, he decided that they were indeed clean enough for another wear. Slipping them on he made a beeline for his favorite couch. He was stopped at the sight of Faye in her white t-shirt and blue shorts painting her nails on his destination.  
  
Glancing up at the noises of Spike's obvious disapproving grunts Faye continued painted her nails once more. Taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch Spike leaned his head against the back as he picked up his headphones and popped them onto his head.  
  
"Soo, Electra left.." looking up at Spike she continued applying a layer of paint to her pinky toe. Sighing Spike slipped his headphones off and placed them onto the table again.  
  
"Yep." Crossing his arms across his chest Spike's eyes darted to Faye's pack of cigarettes carelessly discarded on the table across from him.  
  
"Too bad, it would have been nice having another female on the ship, yah know?" Faye wondered out loud, only to be met with the high pitched voice of Aubrey pronouncing that she was female also. Flicking her the finger, Faye continued on. "Well I guess that's the way it is, there's only room for one freeloader around here, and that's me."  
  
"That's not something to be proud of Faye." Snorted Spike. Ignoring Spike's comment Faye looked up at him once more.  
  
"So what are we gonna do about Blondie over there?" Tilting her head in indication towards Aubrey for a moment, Faye threw Aubrey a heated glare. "Stupid slut." Faye whispered.  
  
_Why do you look so sad, baby girl _

_It couldn't be so bad _

_Why do you look so sad, baby girl _

_It couldn't be so bad_  
  
"Hey I heard that! Who are you calling a slut? By the looks of it, they probably picked you up off the streets."A grin slid onto Aubrey's face as she watched Faye's eyebrow twitch. Obviously the comment had gotten under her skin.  
  
Spike snuck a cigarette into his possession, unaware by the infuriated Faye. Content, he folded his arms behind his head as he braced himself for the sure-to-be bitch fight.  
  
"What bothers you more? The fact that I look just like his ex-lover, or that im right?" She watched as Faye stood up slowly, rage flaming in her eyes. Stalking over to Aubrey, Faye took a fist full of her blonde locks as she pulled her head back suddenly. Spike leaned in closer, due to that fact that Faye was up in Aubrey's face whispering something or another heatedly.  
  
"Listen girl, you don't even know me. So don't talk like you know shit. Now just because you've been running around with some syndicate creeps doesn't mean im scared of you. I can take you on!" Letting go of her hair, Aubrey's head snapped back. Blinking several times they looked into each others eyes. Each daring the other to say something.  
  
"I see how you look at him. I can see the want in your eyes," Dropping her voice also, both forgot that the topic of their conversation was in the room. Color rose to Faye's face as she waited for her to continue. "It just makes me so angry. That he could have saved her, but didn't. We hadn't talked in years because of my bastard of a boyfriend. But she was still my sister, Julia was my family. Now she's dead. He's a murderer Faye! How could you want somebody like that? Somebody like him?" Both cast a look to the seemingly disinterested Spike.  
  
_Don't you be afraid _

_Rough times don't last, but true lovers do _

_As the night follows the day _

_Some you win, and some you lose_  
  
A sense of understanding swept over Faye. The man across from her had taken so many lives, innocent and hell-worthy. He was a cold-blooded killer. A gangster. How could she have _not _seen that before?  
  
Faye walked away, only to return seconds later, key in hand. She undid the cuffs that bound Aubrey to the ceiling pipe. Aubrey's eyes widened in shock. Only to return to Faye's emerald gaze. Understanding once again flashed between them, unspoken yet acknowledged.  
  
"Faye, what the hell are you doing!?" Jet had walked into the room, just in time to their bounty being un-cuffed.  
  
"Don't worry about it Jet. She's not going anywhere." Casually waving her hand about as she spoke, Faye revealed her Glock to Aubrey's surprised eyes. Winking, the sound of heels could be heard as she skipped out of the Bebop.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Faye watched her reflection in the water below her. The soft glow of a cigarette could be seen, lighting up her pale dimensions. Savoring the nicotine in her lungs, she watched as the smoke blew forth from her nostrils.  
  
Falling back onto the dock Faye placed her arms behind her head as she stated quietly "I know you're there Spike," Another glow of light could be seen, illuminating his sharp features, "And I know that's my cigarette you thief, It's a new pack." Faye grinned as she watched the sun setting in the horizon.  
  
Stepping out of the shadows, the light clicking of his boots could be heard as he walked against the railing of the dock. Resting his elbows against it, he continued inhaling on his cigarette.  
  
"What was that whole 'don't worry about it crap' about, Faye?" Both continued sucking on their sticks as Spike awaited her next statement.  
  
"We just had an agreement, nothing too difficult for even you to comprehend."  
  
"You know that's not what I meant. Since when did you ever cut deals with a bounty head?" Flicking the butt of his cigarette overboard Spike spun on his heel, facing the direction of Faye's outstretched body.  
  
"I didn't want it to work out that way you know. I never wanted her to die that day. I keep playing it out over and over. I'm sick of this shit. Now why can't everybody else forget it?" He watched as Faye cringed. _'He must have heard what Aubrey said.'_ Faye thought to herself.  
  
Both sat in a silence, each mulling over their own thoughts.  
  
"I know how she feels, to be apart of something not by choice, but because there was no other option."Spike raised his eyebrows slightly, egging her on.  
  
"Heh, it's ironic actually. I keep getting more of my memories back. It was all I had ever wanted for the past three years. At one point I probably would have sold my soul for these memories. Now I think I would have been better off without them, like you said." A bitter laugh rang out in the crisp night air. Biting and nibbling at their faces, both ignored the calling of the warm interior of the Bebop.  
  
_Let me dry your eyes _

_I am here for you _

_You are not alone _

_I know what you're going through_  
  
Looking up at Spike she patted the spot next to her. Indicating him to sit, Spike did so, eager to her what she was getting at. Although he would never say it outright, this was his way of showing he cared.  
  
"Turns out my father wasn't really 'daddy dearest' after all. During my early childhood he had always been there, and of course I was daddies little girl. when I was around thirteen he began to disappear. Sometimes for days, or weeks. During those periods my mother would seem to always be nervous, and standoffish. Turns out that we were in financial trouble and he needed money, and fast. The syndicate made quick money, no questions asked." Scratching her head slightly Faye kept her eyes on the fading Sun.  
  
"My mother had told me that he was involved with the government and had very important business to attend to. In a sense she was right. But whenever he was home, he would always seem irate. He tried so hard to be a good father and husband, I can't believe I didn't see how much they were struggling just to keep everything they had. The house, their friends. Image was everything back then, they couldn't let it get out that we were going to be broke." Her eyes were diverted from the dusk, to Spike's eyes.  
  
"Eventually though everything worked out fine. My father had saved up enough money for us to take that shuttle to Mars. I was so excited, it was supposed to be a trip for the family, he said that we needed some good ol' fun together. What I didn't know though, was that he wanted out. And you should know, there is no way 'out' of the syndicate. Unless you six feet under. Which is exactly what they tried to do. The syndicate had the shuttle planned to blow up, it was all fixed. An assassination." Spike was clinging onto every word.  
  
"The other day, me and Electra stayed up talking about that raid from the Black Panthers. We think that they where looking for files, on me. They know Spike, they know im still alive," Turning onto her side she rested her head against her hand, "What I don't know though, is why would they be after me?"  
  
Both looked into the others eyes mulling over the situation at hand. Faye watched as Spikes hand reached out and cupped her face. Taking his thumb he traced her jaw line.  
  
"We need Aubrey, she's our inside connection." The tingling sensation running through her veins was making Faye nervous. She has never felt like this before.  
  
"Faye, shut up." The sensation abruptly stopped as the rude comment flew out of Spike's mouth. Color rose to her face as her hands balled into fists at her side. She was about to clobber him over the head when the sudden wetness of Spike's lips met hers.  
  
_Why do you look so sad _

_It couldn't be so bad, baby girl_

And the plot thickens! Okay, some of you might be real confused. But I'll get around to explaining more in the next chapter, as I always do. So have patience my fair readers! I've had a fairly long day so everything just kept going on and on and I needed to end it somewhere.  
  
**James:** yup, well she's out of our way now. So, you know who's next!

**Candy Perversion:** Exactly. I was really out of it, cause I worked my ass off the entire day with this huge project. And I just wanted to get that out of the way so our favorite little bad ass bounty hunters can get it on!

**Kendra Luehr:** Damn right Spike didn't feel right about it, thus the point of the song lol. I myself didn't feel right about it. I couldn't wait to get rid of Electra.

**SNK:** Haha, Electra is a Elvis wanna-be. She's okay, but not okay enough for me not to ship her off. Yup, well of course he was thinking of Faye, I mean like eeek, I just had to get that chapter out of the way. I was just like ewww what's he thinking!? Plus I hada pee pretty bad too hehe. Thanks to your's and others support I decided to keep the chapter though, so thanks so much! Oh yea, OMG highschool! You're scaring me! I don't go for like another three weeks though. I don't know ANYBODY thats going to be going, so I'm lonely ='[. Eek good luck and godspeed I say!

**Ni9htdreame12:** You'll have to wait till the end to find out!

**Stella:** Thanks, don't worry. I will !

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** Eh don't worry about it, I didn't even like the chapter myself. Haha, well bye bye Electra! Where could she have possibly gone? (she's stuck in your closet haha!!) Faye's my favorite character, so there she is. Back in action and ready for her own piece of Spike-o! Woot woot.  
  
Thank you !  
  
--Bunny Breath


	12. Whats Love Gotta Do With It

I feel like I've been slacking off. Well at least I have an excuse! Basically I've had killer reports due at the last minute. And I had a case of the lonely blues. Yup, just sitting around all on my lonesome. Very depressing. So I took my lazy time with this chapter.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own CB or Whats Love Gotta Do With It By Tina Turner  
  
**Chapter Twelve:**  
Whats Love Gotta Do With It  
  
Pulling away from the kiss, Faye's eyes open slowly. Keeping her eyes pinned to the floor, the look on her face couldn't be deciphered by Spike suddenly alert eyes. Keeping her eyes still on the floor Faye made her way onto her feet as she pulled a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do this." Her eyes darted to his face for a second. Just enough to catch his gaze for the very short moment.  
  
"What?" Shocked, Spike rose to his feet also. This had to be the last reaction he ever thought he would receive from Faye. He could see her shoulders tense up as the cold began to carry from the water.  
  
Walking up to her he placed both hands on either of her shoulders as he very softly ran his fingers down her skin. He watched as a chill ran though her body.  
  
_You must understand _

_How the touch of your hand _

_Makes my pulse react_  
  
"Look how about we get away from here later? We'll go to dinner or something." Not letting his anticipation show on his face he masked it with his usual nonchalant facade.  
  
"Only if your paying, Lunkhead." Letting a shy grin slip onto her lips she wrapped her slender fingers around Spike's hands as she slid them off of her shoulders. Turning on her heel, she walked into the Bebop, leaving Spike out in the cold.  
  
Happy to be indoors Faye grabbed her cigarettes as she made her way to her room. Not without catching site of Audrey and Jet having a heated discussion in the kitchen though. Passing it off as unimportant she continued on her way.  
  
**Faye's P.O.V**  
  
Collapsing onto my bed, My mind raced with thoughts about what had just occurred. Spike kissed me and I rejected him. What the hell was I thinking? All I ever wanted was for him to kiss me while he wasn't under the influence of alcohol. He finally does, and I wig out.  
  
I hated the fact that he had so much control over me. Physically and emotionally. I wanted control of the situation. But now, I don't even know what I want anymore. The situation with my parents is becoming more intriguing with everything else im learning. I just don't know.  
  
The question of leaving the Bebop was always on my mind, and still is. There's a whole galaxy out there, and here I am on a hunk of junk floating through space, with the threat of starving to death hanging over my shoulders everyday.  
  
Which is exactly why I let him take me out to dinner in the first place. Surprising as it was to hear something like that ever come out of his mouth. Or at least directed towards me. I needed to clear my mind. One evening of actual food to think to myself. Clear out my path. What I want. It was now or never. Plus, Spike was paying. What could be better than that?  
  
_It's physical _

_Only logical _

_You must try to ignore _

_That it means more then that_  
  
Leaning up I lit myself a cigarette as I made my way to my closet. Sliding it open I took a step back, examining it's contents. That's when the velvety blue shine of a dress in the back on my closet caught my eye. I took it off of the hangar as I pranced to my full length mirror on the door. Pinning my hair up with my right hand, my left hand held the dress up to my body as I admired the effect it gave me. Classy, yet hot.  
  
Sliding off the top and bottom I had been wearing I made my way into the dress. Flattening it out I posed once more to make sure everything was satisfactory.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Leaning over the railing Spike gazed into the water below him. Flicking is collar up, he made his way back into the Bebop. Looking around and finding nobody in a considerable distance he made his way to Faye's room. Stopping front of the door he raised his fist, ready to knock.  
  
Taking a deep breath he thought about everything he had been planning on the dock. About how he was just going to act casual. Letting his fist fall, the sound of flesh on wood went right through his ear drums as he could hear feet padding across the floor from inside. With the creak of the door revealed possibly one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Sure Faye was hot, but in a slutty ' I wanna fuck you right now' sort of lustful way. But now, she was classy. Elegant even. A true lady, just like Julia. She always had the air of sophistication around her.  
  
A vision of his first meeting with Julia ran across his eyes. He was supposed to meet Vicious at the bar for something important he was told. Spotting his best friends white mane, he stood as he made his way through the crowd. Dressed in black pants and a scruffy blue tee Spike was at the zestful age of 18. His still boyish eyes shown with a lost look as they set upon the blonde woman latched onto Vicious's arm. Mouth slightly open, he was taken with her the moment she flashed him her mysterious smile.  
  
Snapping back to reality, Spike found himself in Faye's room. She had twirled in her knee length dress, happiness illuminating off of her like a ray of sunlight. Giving herself one more check in the mirror she made her way over to Spike. Patting his buttock, she made something similar to a squealing noise as she raced out of the door with words like 'free food' and 'praise the lord' floated out of her mouth.  
  
Letting his hands fall to his butt, a brilliant color of red washed over his face as he stumbled out of Faye's room. Turning the corner, Faye could be seen leaning against the door of the Bebop.  
  
"Ready when you are, Cowboy." And with the seductive swing of her hips, she was out the door.  
  
_It may seem to you that _

_I'm acting confused _

_When you're close to me _

_If I tend to look dazed, I've read it someplace _

_I've got cause to be_  
  
Patting his sure to be needed cigarettes in his pocket, Spike followed suit. Catching up with the woman in blue, both walked side by side in silence. Both talked about small things, like the weather and Jet's horrid cooking. Small laughs and smiles peeping onto their faces.  
  
Finally catching the restaurant with her eye, Faye pointed ahead. Picking up their paces, they hurried inside away from the cold. Finally getting taken to a table, Spike pulled the chair out for Faye. Lifting an eyebrow, Faye sat and watched as Spike took a seat of his own.  
  
"What's with the look?" Spike questioned rubbing his hands together before picking up the menu.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just didn't know you knew how to be a gentlemen." Faye responded, picking up a menu of her own.  
  
"There's a lot of things about me you don't know." Letting his eyes skim over the French words, the first thing to cross his mind was the overpriced food. Skipping over the Ganymede Sea rat, he picked his food for the night. Seeing that Faye was done also, both placed an order.  
  
"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Getting up from her chair, Faye excused herself to the ladies room.  
  
Letting his eyes linger on Faye's retreating figure, Spike looked around the building. There was an old couple in the far corner, and one loser to the right of him all by himself. Probably stood up.  
  
_'Seems like mostly couples'_ rolling his eyes, he leaned back into his chair awaiting the arrival of his date. Bored, Spike lit up. No sooner then taking a relaxing hit, he was tapped on the shoulder by a rather bulky man who pointed to a 'No Smoking' sign. Sighing, Spike put it out on the tray the man gave him.  
  
No sooner then that, the food had arrived. Seeing Faye nowhere in sight he began to eat.  
  
"Thanks for waiting." Looking up to see Faye pulling out her chair and sit again, Spike pointed to the chewed up food in his mouth.  
  
Ignoring his rudeness, Faye became distracted by the expensive food placed in front of her. Practically scarfing their dinner down, Faye took a sip of wine as she prepared herself for her next question.  
  
"..about what you said earlier. You know, about not knowing much about you," Spike's ceasing of shoving food into his already overstuffed mouth started when he heard her silky voice, "Why did you join the syndicate anyway, if you hate it so much?"  
  
Faye knew that question was daring, but that never stopped her before. It was a sensible question. Not one to poke fun, but in a sense of sincerity.  
  
_I've been taking on a new direction _

_But I have to say _

_I've been thinking about my own protection _

_It scares me to feel this way_  
  
"There really isn't much of a story to tell. It's not like I was forced into it or my parents were murdered or any crap like that. I was young, and had no structure in my life. My parents were barely around, probably doing drugs or something. Not that they bothered with me or anything." Spike stopped to take a sip of his wine.  
  
"One night at some wild party, Vicious introduced me to some of his 'friends'. He told me all about it, especially the money. Which was what I was desperately lacking at the time. Having nothing better to do I went along with my best friend for the ride. That's really about it." Shrugging his shoulders he continued staring into Faye's concerned eyes.  
  
Warmth spread up his right limb, as his eyes revealed a white creamy hand atop of his own. She was caressing his skin with her thumb. Both leaned in slightly as their lips met once again that night. The kiss was slow, but powerful.  
  
Pulling back for air, Spike watched as a ghost of a smile crept onto Faye's face. Asking for the check, they sat in silence.  
  
Finally seeing their waiter Spike laid down the appropriate amount of woolongs on the table as they made their way back into the crisp night air. Linking arms they made their way back to the Bebop merrily. A chaste kiss delaying them every now and then.  
  
Arriving at the Bebop, Faye turned to Spike, "Thanks. Really. Nobody's ever done this for me before." Spike leaned in to kiss her once more as he pushed the door open with his hand.  
  
The shrill yell of Faye's voice as she cut the kiss short was enough for Spike to practically jump out of his skin.  
  
"Oh my God, Spike! Jet's dead!"  
  
_Who needs a heart _

_When a heart can be broken?_

I bet you weren't expecting that! Huh? Nobody ever kills Jet. So I thought, hey why don't I? Horrible I know, but it was a spur of the moment inspiration.  
  
What I'm trying to do with this story is keep the main theme in check. Which is their mysterious pasts. If you ask me, I think the series should have more episodes having to do with the character development.  
  
**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** I know.. woot woot they are finally hooking up! Yay you love it, you really love it! Yup, we won't be hearing from her for quite some time.  
****

**SNK:** Hehe, your review made me so happy!! Whelp, I thought the whole 'shutup' thing seemed real Spikey. Lol, I do the same thing all the time, I just reread the same thing over and over, it's crazy! Ha, the funny thing is I'm making the plot up as I go along, so the whole Faye's past thing popped into my head two seconds before I wrote it. I had something else originally planned but, hey thats the way the cookie crumbles. Thankss!

**Candy Perversion:** Eh It's okay, I haven't been on for awhile either and when I got on and had a review I has so excited!!

**Kendra Luehr:** Hehe , I hope thats good, because some episodes really sorta sucked. But yes, the plot does thicken!

**Onlyindreams:** Woot woot to that! Thanks for the review

**James:** Yup, Electra is gone with the wind. And Spike shall work his manly charm, as seen above!

**Fingo Fate Of The Past:** Thank you so much for that wonderful review. I love it when people give me constructive criticism, so I know how to fix my writing and improve. Also, I know that what your saying is true. Heh, what can I say? I'm just as lazy as the next person. I know it's not exactly ethical but I just had to speed it up or I'd be bored out of my mind writing this. Sorry about the minor mistakes.  
  
You all have turned my frown upside down!  
  
Hope you liked that chapter, and don't forget to review!  
  
--BunnyBreath


	13. Easy As Life

**Please Read:** Been a while hasn't it? Yes well I've been pretty busy lately, with school and whatnot. Being the smart woman I am I'm in all those extra hard classes that just throw on the work, fun fun. So I've been trying to find the time to do this. Even though I love writing, I must say that school work is my first priority so I won't write until I have finished everything for school. So if I slack off, fear not for I will finish this story, no matter what it takes!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own CB or **Easy As Life** By Tina Turner  
  
**Chapter Thirteen:**  
Easy As Life  
  
_"Oh my God, Spike. Jet's dead!"_  
  
"P-pardon?" A shocked expression spread across his features. Taking a deep breath Spike reluctantly turned his head towards the direction Faye was pointing at.  
  
A slight shiver ran down his spine as he took in the sight in front of him. Like always, Jet didn't go down without a fight. Or at least it appeared that way, seeing as their were two corpses scattered across the floor other then him.  
  
Furrowing his eyebrows in concentration Spike jammed a cigarette between his chapped lips. Savoring the taste, he made his way towards Jet's lifeless body.  
  
Faye had long before hurried through the halls searching for the other members of the crew. Kneeling beside the body, Spike removed the gun from Jet's stiff fingers. Cringing at the sickening snap of the fingers, he dropped the gun to the side as he made to take his blue sports jacket off. Sliding off of his arm, he laid it upon Jet's upper body.  
  
_This is the moment when _

_The Gods expect me to beg for help _

_But I won't even try I want nothing in the world _

_But myself to protect me_  
  
The empty stare of his late comrades open, glazed eyes was enough to give any normal person nightmares. _'So this is how is feels'_ Rubbing his chin with his right hand, the bristling of his stubble was less irritating than the feeling that was churning deep in his stomach.  
  
Never before had death affected him like it did now. He was no better then the people who did this to Jet. Sure he had only known the older man for a couple of years, but they were practically best friends. Come to think of it, his only friend.  
  
Getting up out of his squatting position, Spike hesitantly started towards the other two unidentified corpses. Sticking his boot underneath the body he flipped it onto it's back for inspection.  
  
"Syndicate scum," At the sound of the casual feminine voice, Spike's head snapped up in the direction of the stairs. "It's empty, nobody's here."  
  
Letting his eyes scan her body, he didn't let her cool demeanor fool himself. He could see her hands shaking. She was scared, just like him. She didn't want to show she cared. Why admit it now, when it was too late?  
  
Running his fingers through his messy mop of hair, Spike let out a low whistle.  
  
"They really did a number on him, Faye. I don't think you'll want to see." Spike stated, ignoring the statement Faye had just made. He didn't need to think about that right now. Everything was going fine, and then this. Nothing ever worked out for him.  
  
"Pft, I'm a big girl Spike. I've seen dead bodies before." Squinting her eyes in annoyance, Faye very slowly stalked towards Spike. Staring down at the man before her she gave him a swift kick to the head. The another, and another. The staining pigment of blood on her pearly white boots not effecting her in the least.  
  
_Until I think about him _

_As he was when I last saw him _

_And how he would have been _

_Were I to be with him today  
_  
"Whoa, Faye!" Grabbing ahold of the side of both her arms he pulled her away from the body. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Sliding down out of Spikes grip she fell to the floor. Pulling her knees up to her chest she wrapped her slender arms around her legs. Looking up, wisps of purple hair slid off of her face, big round watery eyes stared up into his.  
  
Never before had Spike ever seen Faye like this. So exposed, vulnerable. IT was heart wrenching to see her look so defeated, for no given reason.  
  
"That was supposed to be me Spike! I should be dead, rotting in hell. Not Jet!" Laying her head against her arms, small tremors raked through her petite body. Muffled gasps could be heard. From the looks of it, the crazed woman was having a panic attack. "If I wasn't so damn selfish all the time, I wouldn't have been out while they were here, killing him!"  
  
"I agree." Spike avoided her surprised jade eyes, as he watched the smoke wrap around his head.  
  
"Excuse me?" By the looks of it, she could breath. Twitching every now and then, Faye pinned him with a heated glare.  
  
"I said I agree. He would still be alive if you were here." Okay, maybe he didn't have to say it in such a detached and blaming voice, but what he said was true. Jet would probably be alive and kicking right now if they hadn't gone out on their little 'date'.  
  
Reaching across the floor , over Spike's boots, Faye grabbed Jets discarded gun. Taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes close together she raised the gun to her temple. Mumbling to herself, she began counting to ten.  
  
Spitting out his cigarette, Spike punched his chest attempting to rid himself of his choking fit. Getting down on all fours, Spike tried to wrestle the gun from her pale fingers. Smacking her across the face, Faye relinquished her hold. Empty emerald eyes stared into cold gray eyes.  
  
"Shit, Faye. What the fuck were you thinking!?" Pocketing the gun to make sure she wouldn't try anything stupid again he plopped down next Faye. Not receiving an answer, he rested his large calloused hand atop of her shoulder.  
  
She looked so helpless sitting there. So lost. For all Spike knew, she and Jet had never really been to chummy to one another. So what was her problem? There was something that she was wasn't telling him.  
  
Letting her mouth open and close a couple of times Faye's brain could finally put a sentence together.  
  
_All I have to do is pretend I never knew him _

_On those very rare occasions when he steals into my heart _

_Better to have lost him when the tides were barely binding _

_Better the contempt of the familiar cannot start_  
  
"I-I'm gonna die." She let her arm raise, almost as if she wanted to reach out and touch Jets lifeless body. Then let it ceremoniously drop to her side once more. Harsh laughter escaped her mouth as her crimson lips curling upwards. Spike was partially awaiting the flames of hell to erupt on either side of her, and a tail to sprout from her ass crack, because she looked like the spawn of devil at that very moment.  
  
"I'm gonna die, Spike!" It sounded more like she was singing it, then anything else. Her voice slowly growing in pitch. "That's going gonna be me soon, only worse. I know it." Slowly rearing her head in his direction, she shook her head as she latched onto his shirt. Resting his chin on her purple crown, Spike stroked her hair softly. It had been so long since he had a woman in his arms, to hold. To love. And here one was, literally throwing herself at him, yet nothing could make its way through his lips.  
  
"What do they want from me? Why won't they leave me alone!?" Came her muffled hysteria. Grabbing ahold of her arms again, Spike pulled her away from him. Letting his eyes shine with confusion, he stared into her eyes.  
  
"Are you saying you've ran into them before? That you knew about them?" Anxiety raced through his veins as he awaited her answer.  
  
"Well, now that I think about it, I have seen that uniform before," Biting on her lower lip, a look on concentration slipped onto her features, "Actually, they look a lot like my creditors."  
  
Both sat in silence at the newly acquired information.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense. What would they have to do with each other?" Nothing was making sense, the whole thing was making both their heads spin.  
  
"Yea, but if they were my creditors, I don't think they would have tried to kill anybody. If I'm dead then there's nobody to take money from."  
  
_Is this how the Gods _

_Reward the faithful through the ages _

_Forcing us to prove _

_That all the hardest things we've done are easy, so easy_  
  
"So why would the syndicate come looking around here? Maybe they just took Aubrey and Jet got in the way." Faye shook her head at his assumption.  
  
"No. Thats not it. Their after something, I just don't know what yet-"  
  
"Oh my what happened here?" Both heads turned in the direction of the blonde standing in the doorway. Neither had sensed her come in.  
  
"Ding dong, the witch is dead! The mean old witch! That nasty witch!" Edwards singsong voice rang through the room as she cartwheeled down the hall, never once realizing Jet was lying lifeless on the floor. Ein, staring towards them both knowing something was wrong, waddled after Edward. The girl was outsmarted by a dog.  
  
Getting up out of his position, leaving Faye on the floor. Spike marched over to Aubrey.  
"Where the hell did you go?" Sidestepping to catch her wondering attention Spike stared into her so very familiar cerulean orbs. She was trying to catch a glimpse at Jet's mauled body.  
  
"He's dead isn't he? He told me to take Ed and hide somewhere outside. I swear I had nothing to do with this!" A dainty, manicured finger made its way to her mouth as she began to chew ferociously at the nail.  
  
"Oh, but you didn't have enough balls to stick it out and help him?" Faye scoffed in the background. Ignoring the comment, Aubrey turned on her heel and scampered to the kitchen.  
  
"What do you think about it?" Spike asked when she was out of earshot. Shrugging, Faye got up off of the ground and wrapped her arms around Spikes waist.  
  
"Let's just get rid of the bodies, okay?" Giving him one last squeeze around hsi waist, she shot him a shy smile as she lugged herself towards her room.  
  
"Great, what the hell am I supposed to do with these?" Snorting at the fact he had been suckered into cleaning up the mess, Spike began to lug the larger of the two towards the dock.

_Those very rare occasions don't let up _

_They keep on coming _

_All I ever wanted, and im throwing it away _

_It's easy as life_  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
_This is no denial, no betrayal, but redemption _

_Redeemed in my own eyes _

_And in the pantheon above_  
  
Softly shutting my door I let my hand linger on the knob as I flounced onto my stingy mattress. Rolling over onto my side I let a few strands fall onto my face. Staring at my hands I shut my eyes tightly.  
  
Images of Jets body plastered against my eye lids. I could still clearly see the stream of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. The dislocated arm. The discarded mechanical arm, obviously ripped savagely from the rest of his body. She hadn't bothered to look any further.  
  
Jet was a force to be reckoned with. Built, and gruff. If they could do that to him, I could only imagine what I would look like. Yep, I knew I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.  
  
_I won't lay down, roll over, and die_

Err.. yea thats it! Kinda confusing? Ya well like always, I'll get around to explaining myself so hopefully to can sort of decipher what went on. Dun dun dun, what do those syndicate monkeys want with Faye!?  
  
Oh yea, don't expect a update for maybe a week or two kay? Schools a bitch.  
  
My reviewers-  
  
**Red-Tenko:** Thanks- I think lol. Yea well I dunno, I was just in the mood for something different, so I killed him! He really isn't to high up on my favorites list though. P.S- I love your stories, you must update ASAP!  
****

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** Hehe, Yea well, surprise! It wasn't Aubrey.. dun dun dun. Gasp what could they have possibly been looking for?

**SNK:** Happy to be of service! But no, I don't think Faye will really be too involved in any 'revenge' escapades. I mean like I dunno but, were they ever really friends? Comrades maybe, I think that more or less they just tolerated each other. And yea, Faye pulling away. Sure she loves the puffball. But her ego and pride is like a mile high.

**Kendra Luehr:** Lmao, same here. Jet's wouldn't exactly be somebody I would want to meet in a dark alley. Haha, thing is, I thought killing Jet was hysterical too! Yupp.. there shall be a lemon, but when? Only I know!!

**Hallie66:** Happy ya like it. Yup Jet is dead! A least somebody appreciates the music, I bust my butt looking for the right lyrics!

**Yolanda:** Yes Jet is dead as a door nail (never quite got that expression) Thanks for the review!

**Candy Perversion:** Yes the best is yet to come, with those two not a moment is boring. Whats colorguard ? hehe wow i feel dumb.

**Only In Dreams:** And the answer to your question .. Jet was killed because he's a nimrod who couldn't just back down! Every dog has his day, it obviously wasn't his.

**James:** Lol .. patience my fine reader. Everybody thinks Jet dying is funny haha!  
  
Till next time!  
  
-Bunny Breath


	14. Head Over Feet

**Please Read:**Wow its been so long! I've just been the laziest piece of crap ever. As we speak I am doing homework. Joy. Well anyway, question! Okay whats going on with ADULTFANFICTION(DOT)NET? It hasn't been working for a while now and I don't know if it still even exists? Thats another reason I've been delaying, because I like to post all my stories at once. But whatever, I've been in the mood so I'm posting this now. But I'd really appreciate it if somebody gave me the 411 on what's been going on with that site. Thanks a lot and sorry for the inconvenience!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own CB or Head Over Feet by Alanis Morrisette.  
  
**Chapter Fourteen:  
**Head Over Feet  
  
The crisp early morning air crept through the window and wrapped itself around Faye's slumbering form. Hiding from the cold she slid back into her covers. Letting her eyes crack open she remained in a curled up position upon the bed. Listening to the sound of her breath she sat in the silence, every now and then the chirp of a pigeon could be heard.  
  
At first everything seemed okay, and then her heart sank. Early mornings always did seem to confuse her. The very short moments where you couldn't decipher between dreams and reality. Or when you didn't want to leave because of reality.  
  
Jet was dead, yet she could feel nothing at the moment. It wasn't as if she didn't care, because she did. The truth of it just had not sunk in yet was all. And of course she would go out there, and nobody would say anything to the contrary. That was the way it always was, whenever something bad or stupid had occurred, the next day it was not spoken of. Always. Then again, things weren't the same anymore.

_I had no choice but to hear you_

_You stated your choice time and again_

_I thought about it_

Stretching out her limbs, Faye rolled out of her tiny bed. Grabbing a sweatshirt she yanked it over her head as she stumbled through her door. The soft padding of bare feet could be heard through the hall as she made her way to make some coffee.  
  
Stepping into the galley Faye placed her arms above her head as she stretched against the doorframe once again. Looking through the corner of her eye she saw Spike, quietly sipping away at the bleak liquid contained within his mug.  
  
Walking to the counter and making some of her own, she quietly shuffled to the seat adjacent of Spike as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"Where's Aubrey?" She asked quietly. Glancing at Spike over her coffee mug and receiving a shrug of indifference, she began to observe his current condition. His white tee hung limply off of his toned body, accompanying his infamous slouch. Loose sweats adorned his lower body, contrasting to the above article. Bags hung hauntingly below his two toned eyes.  
  
Both sat in silence, drinking. Lowering her eyes to her cup she stared at the liquid encased within. Dark swirls advanced upon the pale milk, devouring it, converting it into a black abyss. Chest rising and falling consistently, she stared at the swirls. They were so pretty, addictive, mesmerizing. All coherent thoughts escaped her brain as the darkness closed in on her, making her eyes go alarmingly wide. With a sudden gasp, a dull thud and shattering of glass could be heard.

_You treat me like I'm a princess_

_I'm not used to liking that_  
****

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The obscurity of everything around her led to the sense of alarm. The up and coming wave of paralyzation made her heart stop. She couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't hear. Where was she?  
  
The pain. Oh it hurt, so bad. It was unbearable. She was dying, and if she wasn't she should. She couldn't handle the constant and acute stabbing of pain jolting through her body. An attempt to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
Suddenly everything turned into a dull haze, and dark looming figures could be seen in the near distance. Yelling, the high pitched fighting pierced her ears intensely.  
  
They were fighting over her. But, who were they? Unrecognizable faces came into her line of vision. They were standing over her now, for the only we she could see was up. Incapacitated, all she could do was gargle from within her throat. Nothing was working.  
  
Everything suddenly went quiet once more as a cold sensation ran through up her body. The feeling swarmed around her legs and kept building its way up her torso until she thought she was in danger of drowning. The last she remembered was everything going blank.

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_

_You're so much braver then I gave you credit for_  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dark lashes fluttered open, only to reveal jade irises. After a moment her vision cleared, allowing her to lock eyes with the man on which she was propped upon. They looked worried...for her possibly?  
  
Encased within his calloused fingers was a damp rag, perched atop her forehead. The other brushing back her bangs. Shivering at the touch of his fingers, she let her eyes slide shut once more. Inhaling deeply, she leaned into his touch.  
  
"What happened?" His soft tone surprised her, shattering the silence.  
  
"More of my memory returned." Faye's returned in a scratchy voice. His eyes widened slightly, taken aback by her answer.  
  
Both laid within a comfortable silence, each buried within their thoughts. They were in the rec room, upon the ratty old couch Spike adored so much. Her head rested atop his lap, where he ran his fingers through short her velvet locks.  
  
"What'd you do with ... him?" Faye asked reluctantly.  
  
"Heh," She could feel his body shift beneath her. He was uneasy. "Well as you sure now, we ain't exactly living like kings. I sort of-um threwitoverboard." Scratching his curly mop his eyes cast themselves across the room, away from her gaze. Faye squinted her eyes dangerously.  
  
"Could you repeat that, you were mumbling Spike."  
  
"I tossed it overboard."  
  
"WHAT!?" Snapping upwards Faye threw her hands in the air. Quickly regretting the motion she gripped both sides of her head. Spike grabbed her shoulders, and let him guide her back onto his lap.  
  
"Look, its not like I was just tossing 'em over like skipping stones okay! What the hell was I supposed to do with him? No way in fucking hell would we be able to afford a funeral. I don't know. I was tired, and angry. It's just a body Faye. We'll pay our respects and leave." By the sound of his voice, it was end of discussion. He felt horrible as it was, he didn't need Faye on his conscience too.

_You're the best listener that I've ever met_

_You're my best friend_

_Best friend with benefits_

_What took me so long?_  
  
"This is so wrong." Shaking her head Faye laid her arm across her eyes. "It's all a set up you know." "What?"  
  
"The me being turned into a popsicle thing. It was all set up." Faye repeated.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not following." Spike asked clearly confused. Faye sighed.  
  
"The syndicate is my debt collectors.My theory is that the hospital and syndicate made a deal. They'd pay for my cryogenic freezing if the hospital handed me over to them after I had been unfrozen. I got away, and they want be back."  
  
"Why would they make a deal though?" Spike asked thoroughly confused.  
  
"Don't know. Don't really care either. All I want to do is put this hole thing to rest and get off this disgusting planet. It's crawling with syndicates. The last place I need to be showing my face around."  
  
Nodding his head in agreement his thoughts were distracted by the figure walking across the room. He cringed. Memories of Julia flooded his mind. The woman had to go.  
  
"Hey Blondie, how 'bout some details huh?" Faye asked impatiently.  
  
"I told you they broke in and Jet told me to take Ed and leave. Nothing left to tell." Glancing back one last time she hurried off into the dark corridors.  
  
"I'm gonna rip her another asshole with that attitude, fucking bi-" Faye whispered underneath her breath.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

_You held your breath and the door for me_

_Thanks for your patience_  
  
The feel of Spikes two fingers covering her lips silenced her. A grin spread across his lips as he let his fingers slowly travel downwards. Sliding over her pulse of her neck he made his way down the center of her chest. Letting his pointer finger continue on down to her belly button he splayed his fingers across her hard stomach. Leaning over slightly he pressed his lips above her belly button.  
  
Letting a small smile creep onto her features she giggled as he grabbed both sides of her waist. Grinning wickedly he blew onto her stomach, as shrieks of laughter flew out of her mouth.  
  
Thoroughly distracted, Spike leaned forward to kiss the lips of her bolted upright form. Sliding his tongue along her lips she accepted his invitation and let him slip his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Stopping momentarily he pressed his forehead against hers as their noses pressed against the other. Both breathing a little heavy they gazed into each others eyes.  
  
A pang of guilt shot through her heart as Spike held her. Sliding out of his grasp, she shot him an apologetic look and slipped off into her room. Sighing dramatically Spike sat on the couch...alone.  
  
Something going on wasn't right. _'Well gee, Jets only swimming with the fish right now.'_ Spike thought bitterly. It wasn't going to be easy without him. Nobody too cook, fix the ships, generally take care of them. That wasn't only it though. Something about the whole thing seemed off.  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
  
Faye watched as her feet dipped into the water. Ripples multiplied through the ocean. Twirling the single red rose between her thumb and forefinger she stared out into the open at nothing in particular.  
  
Tossing the rose out in front of her into the murky waters below she watched it slowly sink to the bottom. Placing her arms behind her she leaned against her arms against the dock. Throwing her head back she squinted her eyes and watched the clouds pass by.  
  
Nothing seemed real to her. Just looking up there, wondering where Jet was now. Forever gone? Or was their really such thing a Judgement Day, as she was taught as a little girl. That your soul lived on.  
  
Now though, she wasn't so sure. With the universe the way it was, who hadn't done something hell-worthy? She wasn't even sure if she cared anymore.

_I've never felt this healthy before_

_I've never wanted something rational_

_I am aware now_  
  
"Save me a good spot in hell old man." Pushing herself upwards she shook her feet off as she made her way back into the Bebop.  
  
Spike stood in the shadows of the Bebop, arms crossed over his chest watching her. She looked like a little girl wadding her feet in a lake. Scoffing at her last comment he waited for her to pass him. Catching her by her waist he stuck his chin onto her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry about this. I just couldn't stand to look at it any longer. Something isn't right. Let's leave." Spike breathed into her neck.  
  
Turning around in his embrace, Faye ducked her face into the crook of his neck as she wrapped her fingers in his hair. Nodding, she leaned into him.  
  
They both knew everything was different now. Sure it didn't seem different now. It took time, time to heal and adjust. Spike knew what he had to do. He was going to get rid of Aubrey. There was no way he was going to live with her on the ship. He'd rather rot in hell ten times over. Then he was going to kill the assholes who got to Jet. It was the least he could do for his late best friend after everything Jet had done for him. Pity he had to be dead and rotting for him to finally figure it out.

_You've alreayd won me over in spit of me_

_Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_I couldn't help it .. It's all your fault_

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Yeah.. that took a good week to type. Short too! I've been having a case of writers block, still do. This was really just a crap chapter. Something just existing so I can get the plot moving.  
  
The thing is, I already know how I want to end it. The only problem is I don't know what I want to write until then. So I hope you can forgive me for my lack of creativeness for this chapter. I really feel like this chapter went totally down hill. I really forced myself to write this, which is hard since usually the writing just flows out of me. This I kept stopping and going. Kind of choppy I guess.  
  
Yea I guess I didn't really make them too dramatic over the whole Jet dying thing. But usually thats how it is. Doesn't really seem like their gone until a couple of days later, or the funeral. Or at least for me. It's gotta kick in on its own.  
  
More or less it was just a filler chapter, so hopefully my inspiration will return to me and everything will get more interesting. Reviews would be real helpful for pointers and stuff, usually gets me going.  
  
Oh yea, the if the whole blowing on the belly thing seems weird, don't bother asking. I was watching Armageddon the other night. The animal cracker scene is my favorite and I just felt like twisting it into my own little belly blowing version. Odd I know.  
  
AND WHATS GOING ON WITH AFF!?!?  
  
**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** Thanks, yea. Don't ask were the devil thing came from. I was watching The Devils Advocate. I get weird cases of inspiration.  
**SNK:** Haha, you caught me with that one. I was like 'damn WHO WILL FIX THE SHIPS!?' cause their lazy bums. Thanks so much for the review. I mean like Jet's a pain in my ass to write. So's Ed. But yea, I'll just have to suck it up.  
  
Thanks to all my other reviewers who I failed to respond to.. do to technical difficulties of my extremely old computer.  
  
--Bunny Breath 


	15. Sophisticated Lady

Hello everybody! No I have not dropped dead. I am alive, alive just sitting here with my jar of orange juice and my Dunkin' Donuts chocolate frosted donut. I feel so professional hehe. Whoa how long as it been tho seriously? Like two months? Well lets just say I haven't exactly been passing school with flying colors. I sorta failed 3 classes. Math and English! Top that! Yea heh .. im not dumb.. I just lack a motive to try. Right, enough lolly-gagging around and onto the long long awaited chapter if I do say so myself. Please review. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CB or _Lady_ by Lenny Kravitz

**Chapter Fifteen:**  
Sophisticated Lady

Velvet locks mixed with lush green curls ceremoniously. On the bright couch aboard the Bebop sat Spike and Faye. Sad emerald eyes remained shielded behind her pale eye lids, lying daintily upon the broad shoulder of a man. Her slender fingers remained wrapped around his thigh right above his knee, grasping slightly.

Spike's eyes darted downwards towards Faye bobbed head. Moving ever so slightly to a more comfortable position to accommodate them both he let his head sag backwards, taking in slow, deep breaths. So much was rushing through his head at that single moment he couldn't concentrate on just one thought. Running his calloused fingers through Faye's hair she stirred slightly, only to shut her eyes once more realizing for the appendages belonged to.

He knew what he had to do though. Get rid of Aubrey. Then, go somewhere. Somewhere far, far away. Where they could spend some times to themselves and get things together. They would only last so long before a bounty would become essential. Although used to practically starving on a daily basis, Jet was gone and somebody needed to take charge. Maybe not happily, but he did what he had to do. He was the big man on board. Why not live up to the title?

Squeezing Faye's knee to make her aware he was getting up, she elevated her head to stare into his eyes. She noticed they were bloodshot. He looked tired and overworked. Nothing had to be said, for it was understood what he was going to do. Groaning as he got up from the couch he straightened out his wrinkled suit and turned on his heel to find the blonde broad. Returning a couple of minutes later Spike appeared in front of Faye.

"I can't find her." Jade eyes snapped to attention.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. Could you repeat that?"

"She's gone, Faye. She's fucking disappeared! Like a ghost, like a fucking ghost she's gone!" Blood rushed to his cheeks flushing them a crimson shade. He large hands balled at his sides. Maybe it was the deja vu of it all, or just because she couldn't really be trusted to be out of their sight.

_I'm crazy for this little lady  
I'm freaking for my little baby  
'Cause she makes me feel good  
She's so fine_

Memories of a time when things were so much more different flooded his brain. Waking up to find the beautiful blonde gone and missing. It was the same. To an extent of course. This wasn't Julia. It was her psycho twin sister. Possibly more cunning and vile of the two. Oh, he knew there was going to be hell to pay for a slip up like this.

"You can't be serious Spike. Where the hell could she have possibly gone?" Her eyes surveyed the room, spotting nothing out of the ordinary she relaxed against the couch once again. "Just forget her Spike, there's nothing we can do now. She's gone, you should be happy she isn't around anymore." Looking up she patted the spot next to her, coaxing him to come sit.

"I don't believe that shit for a minute. You know as well as I do thats not the case, how could you just act like everything is fine?" Spike growled out, crossing his arms over his chest dismissively. Faye's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Listen Lunkhead, don't bring this out on me okay, just let it be. Nothing can be done now. Nothing. So just try to relax, for me?" Yawning loudly she stretched out her limbs and she sauntered to the kitchen. After checking the fridge and finding nothing she leaned her form against the counter.

"How bout this cowboy, okay? I'm going to go lye down, take a nap, shower, whatever. You sit there and chill out." Smirking she turned and left, leaving Spike alone.

Feeling a throbbing headache sneaking up from the back of his head I rubbed my temples, sliding into the couch. Searching within my breast pocket I pulled out a cigarette and my Zippo. Lighting it and inhaling deeply, I let the smoke calm my nerves become welcomed. Exhaling and watching the smoke jet through my nostrils, I shivered. Not from the cold, something unexplainable shot up my spine. Unsettling, more or less.

Squishing the thoughts of Julia and her betrayal, along with the cigarette Spike was hit with what his intelligence could be thought of as 'genius'. Raising himself from the couch once more, and walked away.

_Don't need all my other ladies  
I'm beggin' for this little lady  
'Cause I tell you she's cool  
She's divine_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rolling over, a little too far, Faye landed on the floor ungracefully. Moaning loudly, she sat up and rubbed her lower back. Grunting she found her way up. She slipped through the door and slouched through the hall. It was eerily quiet. Slowing down to a complete stop she listened. Her ears were met with silence. Her breathing started picking up due to her speeding heart rate. Continuing down the lengthy hall she began to pick up her pace.

"Spike? ...Spike!?" She had reached the central room. Spike wasn't laying down like his usual self. Panic began to fill within her. Looking around wildly she continued through the ship. Walking through the doorway she was met with a dimly light kitchen as she suddenly had a sharp intake of breath. Covering her mouth slightly, her face glowed of shock.

"Yo." The deep voice of Spike Spiegel bounced off the walls. His lanky form was seated in a table chair, with his large boots propped up against the counter. He was leaning the chair slightly off the ground and he held a cigarette between his two fingers. To Faye, Spike was the definition of sexy. Nothing compared to the way his tussled hair always looked good, even if it looked like it hadn't been brushed in days, which was probably true anyway. His nonchalant manner could turn any woman on. Because sadly enough, who didn't want what they knew they couldn't have?

Placed in front of him was the kitchen table, replaced to accommodate them both comfortably. A red, slightly wrinkled tablecloth that was far too large was placed upon the table. Two dim candles sat in the middle, just enough so that they could be seen. A cheap bottle of liquor was in between the candles, just waiting to be popped and downed. Oh no, this had to be scarier then anything she thought was hiding in the kitchen. What the hell was she supposed to do?

_I'm crazy for that lady  
She's chic but she's not shady  
Sophisticated lady  
And she makes me feel good  
She's so fine_

Watching Spike beckon her to sit, she followed his demand in a confused fashion. She couldn't believe he had done all this for her. Her! If you were to have asked her three years ago if this were possible, she would have told you she'd had better conversations with doorknobs of a higher intelligence then possibly snuffed you with a lit cigarette. Now though, she was like a princess. She sure felt like one at least.  
"What about the brat?" Faye asked rubbing her hands together greedily.

"Sleeping under the coffee table." Raising her eyebrows like it was nothing out of the ordinary she looked up at into her hand uneasily she returned to Spike's eyes.

"Wow, Spike. You really shouldn't have."

Shrugging nonchalantly at the semi compliment he picked up a fork and attacked the cube of meat on his plate. Yes, he had actually bought meat. He may be a little in debt, but the happiness shining in Faye's eyes were well worth it. He watched her slowly slice into the meet and stab it with her fork. Sticking it into her tiny mouth she chewed, savoring every last bit of the juicy taste. Letting a smile curl at the end of her lips she met his eyes, then took a sip of the drink Spike had poured them both.

Placing the glass back upon the table, she felt warm spread up her limb. His hand had caught hers, and his thumb was stroking the top of her appendage.

"I don't want you to worry about anything, okay? We just have to catch a couple of bounties and hopefully I can figure out what to do after that," He squeezed her hand for support, "Just trust me on this. I-I really do care about you."

She nodded slightly, partially because she was dazed, and partially because she wanted her hand freed so she could finish her rare free dinner. They spent a couple of moments in comfortable silence.

"So where to now, Cowboy?" She pondered aloud, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Figured we'd to Venus or something, possibly the location of the newest bounty, then wing it from there. Something's bound to come our way. Always does." He finished with a sip of the alcohol contained within his glass.

She knew he wanted to look for Aubrey, but she didn't know if she had the heart to. Searching for her meant thinking about Jet, which she really didn't want to do right now. The image of his cold, mangled corpse was still fresh and vivid on her mind. She didn't know if she was being paranoid, or just plain suspicious. Or maybe it was some sort of form of grievance. Either way somebody was getting fucked up.

_Never knew there was such a lady  
That would make me want to straighten  
Out my life at this time, but I find  
I'm thinking 'bout this pretty lady_

Interrupted by the loud belch sounding from the reciprocal end of the table, she threw him a dirty look and lit up.

"Gee Spike, real gentlemen like." Came her muffled reply, as half her face was shielded by hand and the cigarette dangling dangerously low from her lips.

"Never said I was one. Too high of expectations."

"Go figure." She snapped blowing a chain of smoke into his face. But before she knew what hit her, her cigarette was out and Spike was now surgically attached to her mouth. He had kissed her from over the table.

Breaking the kiss, Spike got up from his spot and dragged Faye along with him. Slamming her forcefully against the hall will he began breathing hard into her ear. Nibbling on it a bit, he worked his way down getting identical gasps from Faye. Becoming bored of just idly standing there, Faye decided to put herself to work and began unbuttoning his top. It easily slid off. Continuing her way down she fumbled with the button and zipper. Giggling softly, although highly out of character, from his soft hair brushing against her face and the butterfly kisses he was making around her jaw she slid her hand down his boxers.

He gasped slightly before leaning into her touch. He obviously wasn't shy about his sexuality. Wrapping her fingers around his shaft she began to stroke it, gaining in pace with every stroke. Wiggling his pants off he stopped and stared at Faye when she stopped her administrations.

"What?" He grounded out.

"Lets go to your room, I don't want Ed to pop out of nowhere." Came her shaky answer. Agreeing he pulled her to his room. Slamming the door shut he helped her get rid of her top. Both suspenders rendered to his will with a soft pop sound. Her yellow hot pants slid to the ground, long forgotten.

He wrapped his arms around her lower back, down to her ass were he picked her up. Wrapping her long slender legs around his waist he made his way inside of her. (**A/N:** _Reminds me of that scene from 8Mile where they screw behind a bunch of boxes. Real romantic_ ) With a sharp intake of breath on Faye's part, he was inside and began pumping in and out. Bucking in rhythem with Spike they continued their little sport fuck all the way to the bed.

Rolling over Spikes lean body she let out a loud laugh. Covering her mouth wit his hand he pressed his index finger to his lips. They both chuckled lowly. Rolling onto his side he faced Faye and brushed the wet hair sticking to her face. Cupping her cheek he kissed her again.

"You know, it was much better then I imagined it would be." He whispered to her mockingly. Squinting her eyes she smacked his head playfully.

"Well at least now I know you fantasized about me."

"Shut up and go to sleep." He grounded out sourly before they fell asleep in each others arms.

_I know she's a super lady  
I'm weak and I've gone hazy_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bright sun shown through the dirty window of the small room turning the inside of Faye's eyelids a light tan color. Opening her eyes she stretched out her limbs she turned to the left to spy Spike still sound asleep. Running her fingers through his hair one last time she leaned up. Rolling out of the small bed only meant for one,which they somehow managed to share, she began the search for her clothes.

Fumbling through a pair of obviously dirty clothes that had been stinking for only God knows how long she pinched her nose as she continued digging for her nylon stockings. Returning triumphant and snatching them out of the pile, a crumpled piece of paper smacked her between the eyes.

Looking down, she retrieved the paper and unraveled it. Finished reading she squinted her eyes furiously. It was from Electra. That fucking bitch was with him. He was fucking with that bitch! What the hell went on between those two were the only things running through her head after rereading the letter several times to try and analyze exactly what _'hopefully our paths will meet again'_ shit was all about. But oh would she get to the bottom of it.

"Faye?" ..Maybe sooner then later.

_'Cause you know she's no fool  
She's refined_

Yayyy I finally finished. Just in time for Thanksgiving too! I guess its my giving to you as a thanks for all the wonderful reviews .. hehe .. Ya so anyway just to recap what went down this chapter:

Spike made Faye a surprise dinner. They got freaky. Then she found the note Electra left him after their little shindig. Is Spike Spiegel the womanizer exposed? Dun dun dun .. !

To my reviewers:

**PokerFaye:** Thanks a lot for the web address, it finally started working! And thanks a lot for the review also. Eh, well.. if they killed off Aubrey, I wouldn't have a plot now would I? Teehee.. lame I know.  
**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** Same here, I love scary movies. But make to the topic at hand! Yea well, I guess thats peace enough.  
**Kendra Luehr:** Yes yes, you have no idea how long it took me to get this chapter started. Im so lazy I amaze myself.  
**CANDYperversion:** hehe thanks so much!! Yes I have updated.. AGAIN!!! maybe I'll update another two months from now again! hahahahahaa  
**Only In Dreams:** thats right.. WOMAN! .. uh ya....woman power.. umm .. heh .. thank for the review

Thanks so much for the reviews.. really appreciate it oodles!!

Merry Thanksgiving to all!!  
-BunnyBreath


	16. Over and Over Again

BunnyBreath is back people!! Woohooooooo. Uh-huh. Anyway, still slow as hell with updates. But I finally found the time with a whole break and plus, its a snow day! Not like I'm going anywhere soon. Froze my chin off outside. Yea and I was lacking inspiration, I mean like dude I had no idea what I wanted to happen next lol, my own cliffhanger had me hanging. Yup, so I'm just gonna wing it, just roll with it. (Oh yea for some weird reason on AFF sometimes it takes my words and cuts them in half and repeats them twice its really weird. Just ignore it sorry.)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own CB or Again by Janet Jackson.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Over and Over Again

"Faye?"

Silence.

"Faye? What are you d-"

"Don't 'Oh Faye!' me!" She snapped in a mocking tone.

_How can I be strong I've asked myself  
__Time and time I've said  
__That I'll never fall in love with you again_

Leaning up slightly and letting the light comforter slide down around his waist, Spike ran a hand through his curly mop, slightly disoriented. The light that filtered throughout the room made him squint. Faye never was the quiet type, but did she have to be so loud, so early?

"Don't get your panties in a bunch and tell me whats up." Spike whispered groggily. He sure as hell wasn't in the mood for whatever she was about to say. Figures, getting the best sex in your life had to have come with a price.

Taking the crumbled up piece of paper she threw it at him, letting it bounce off his face and into his lap. Rolling his eyes at her childishness and picked it up and unraveled it. Letting his eyes skim over the beat up letter and sighed and fell back onto the pillows once more. Just his luck. He could have sworn he had gotten rid of the letter. Oops. To late now cowboy.

"Will you do anybody with a vagina and nice legs? Feed us some lines, play off our emotions. Bag us then get rid of us?"

"No, Faye, look you have the wrong idea. Where does it say on this letter 'Gee Spike great sex, maybe next time I can get it up the ass!' " Spike half joked half pleaded with her. Not completely awake and ready to deal with her wrath he reached over to his nightstand and pulled the whole pack over with him. He was gonna need it. Lighting up and inhaling the sweet smoke, Spike was finally able to relax.

" That is the most crude humor I have ever heard in my entire life. What the hell was she doing in here in the first place? And don't you dare lie to me, Spike Spiegel!" Crossing her arms securely around her chest she sat there, pissed off. Sitting in a pile of dirty, smelly clothes didn't really help her pissed off expression, which brought a smirk to Spike's lips.

"It didn't mean anything. It was a mistake." His soulful eyes blazed into her hurt jade irises. He wanted to make her understand. It just happened. It was like one of those slow-motion movies were you see whats happening and you know it's wrong but it won't stop.

"Ever-y fuck-ing time!" Faye spoke to herself, taking her right hand and smacking herself repeatedly in the forehead. "Men are such scum, I know this. Yet somehow, they manage to trick me every single fucking time!"

_I came from a place that hurts  
__And God knows how I've cried  
__And I never want to return  
__Never fall again_

Leaning over on all fours, Spike reached down off of the bed and grabbed her wrist ceasing her destructive actions. Sighing, he took her surprisingly wet chin and squeezed it between his thumb and forefinger. He wasn't sure when the silent tears had begun to fall. Leaning in he kissed her on the lips softly. Nothing less, nothing more. His eyes fluttered open to see her sitting there on her hands and knees with her lids shut, and tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"No," She said silently shaking her head," I can't do this anymore. Who's next Edward!?"

Leaning back slightly surprised, Spike blanched. "Ew, Faye, That's disgusting. Im not some pedophile. I made a mistake cut me some slack. It's not like you have ever done something you wanted to take back before."

"This is different."

"Is it?" He asked, leaning closer. She shivered, feeling his moist breath hovering next to her ear. "Why are you so mad, Faye? We didn't even have anything going on at the time. The truth of the matter is, the whole time I was thinking about you. _Only you_."

Swiping the back of her hand and arm across her tear stained face, Faye sniffled. She was tired, so tired, of being used. Tired of being second best. She leaned back to stare into his face, which had a peaceful look upon it as his eyes closed and he took in a deep breath of air. Letting it flow out of his nostrils slowly he began his next sentence.

"I-I think that I-" Spike licked his lips. It wasn't supposed to be this hard to say when he had said it so many times before to ..her," I think I love you Faye."

Silence.

_So here we are alone again  
__Didn't think it would come down to this  
__And to know it all began  
__With just a little kiss_

"What do you mean you _think_ you love me, Lunkhead?" She questioned, a glare in her eye.

"I do. I do love you. I don't think. I know." A cocky smirk made its was to his face. She couldn't resist. Could she?

Getting up from her spot on the floor, she gathered what she had been looking for originally. Scratching the back of her head as if thinking quite hard about something she leaned over and kissed him again. It was a searing kiss, explaining how she felt without having to say it. It was rough and wild. Everything she was to him. Breaking the kiss once more she gave him a slow smile and get her hand linger on his cheeks. Walking out of the room, she shut the door behind her.

Groaning, Spike collapsed back onto the bed, only to fall asleep once more.

_Making love to you  
__Felt so good  
__And oh so right_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Letting Spike's door shut behind her, Faye leaned against it and let her head fall back. He had told her he loved her. The exact words she had been waiting, no, yearning to hear for God knows how long. Yet she couldn't even say anything back. She wanted to, so bad. But it wasn't fair to him. Was it really right of her to tell him she loved him, when all she was going to do was die on him sooner or later?

Sliding off the door she continued down the hall to the bathroom, were she shed her clothes and continued to turn on the shower. She was laughing inwardly at the irony of the situation at hand. It was a total role reversal. Just about a couple of months ago the same drama was unfolding. She was in love with him, only he was on the suicide mission that time. Saving her from the pain of mourning his death. Both had pasts that had came back and bit them in the asses. Laughter escaped her lips. If her life wasn't on the line, the situation would be actually pretty funny. Exact same scenario. Exact.

_I've come roo close to happiness  
__To have it swept away  
__Don't think I can take the pain  
__No never fall again_

Stepping into the shower she let the warm water run down her body. Shrugging off the voice n her head telling her that Spike was alive though, he had overcome his obstacle. But it wasn't only that though. The proverbial shit had hit the proverbial fan. She had found out about his and Electra's secret affair. _'So thats what all the banging and thumping was that night. Thank God I didn't get up to check it out.' _She though giggling inwardly.

Enjoying the rest of her shower, maybe even her last, she dried off and went in search of Edward. About to set foot in the galley, she stopped dead in her tracks. Staring at the oddest sight she had ever seen before she stood there amazed. Ed was covered head to toe in a dark brown gooey substance, which covered the entire kitchen too. She was standing atop of a bottle that had 'Syrup' scrolled across it in script.

Ein pawed into the room and leaned down to sniff the substance when Edward scrambled over to him and screamed "No Ein-doggy! Oogy gooey stuff will give you icky worms!" She screech in a spooky worms as she wiggled her fingers the emphasize her point. Faye watched with wide eyes as Ed chased a yelping Ein out of the room screaming, "Squirmy wormies! WOOOO!!"

Deciding against stepping foot in the room, Faye beckoned Ed over with her neatly polished nail.

"I need you to do me a favor okay Edward?" She watched as Ed nodded her head up and down. "Go on your Tomato and I want you to find out for me what the cryogenic freezing clinic and the Black Panther syndicate have in relations with each other, ASAP okay? I'm going out, contact me on the comm. when you get the information."

"Okay Dokey Captain Faye-Faye! Will you bring Edward a souvanier?"

"Yea sure, whatever just get the information quick," Patting Ed on the head one last time she spun on her heel ready to leave when she turned to Ed one last time, "Oh, and Ed? When Spike gets up, tell him I said 'I'm not going there to die. I'm going to see if I was ever really alive.' Thanks kid."

And with that, she was gone.

_Say you love me  
__God knows I do, I love you again_

Okay short. Very short. I know. Because well I guess most of the actions gonna start next chapter. Yea er I sorta confused myself in this chapter. If you got any question just state it in a review because im not sure if I'm being very clear in this story. Sorry I took so long to update too. Now that I got this out, I might update again at the end of the week. HOO-RAH!!

Wow, you know I had not ONE review from FF(dot)net? NOT 1 ! Never been so bummed out before. Really kinda disappointed. So I shall thank only my AFF peoples!! Really though, I'm going to post this chapter, but if nobody reviews from FF I guess i shan't post on their anymore. Only AFF. Hehe, yes bribery is the word for that. Please forgive this selfish green eyed monster.

Thanks you to my reviewers though !!

**BlueVixen2071**: Lol. Well, I read your brothers fic!! Tell him I give him 'props man'.

**James: **You really think so? I'm flattered..I think. Glad ya liked it though!

**Candy Perversion:** I updated.. for you!! I've been quite slow with updates. Been lacking inspiration. Yup, there's no way they can just get together. Where's the fun in that?

**Only In Dreams, Claire Bear, and Loony Goony: **You love it, you love it ! You really really love it ! Thanks my beautiful reviewers!!

Short but sweet, I must thank all my fantabulous reviewers! Without you all I would have never gotten around to actually updating.

-BunnyBreath


	17. The Space Between

Whew, taking longer and longer for updates isn't it? Well I have been extraordinarily busy lately with everything and barely had time for leisure, literally. I do not jest you. Oh yea, and I sprained my ankle to top it off .. oh and did I mention I also stepped on glass a while back? Psh I'm choc-full of luck now aren't I?

Disclaimer: Don't own Cb or the song by Dave Matthews Band

**Chapter Seventeen:  
**The Space Between

It was well off into the quiet hours of the afternoon when Spike awoke from his slumber. Golden rays of light filtered through the single window of the bedroom, warming his skin. Cracking open a single lid, he let his eye adjust to the bright afternoon sun and watched the small dust flitter through the air. It was one of those mornings were you couldn't get up for anything in the world, but you had to for some unknown reason.

Opening both eyes simultaneously and squinting slightly, Spike raised his arms above his head and stretched his long limbs. Rolling out of bed gracefully, or at least as graceful as u could be at that kind of moment, he listened to his feet pad across the soft carpeted floor and slid into the dimly light hallway. Stopping midway through the rec room he stopped at the sight of Edward.

"Yo. Wheres Faye?" Came his scratchy question. A wide eyed Edward turned towards Spike and spoke distractedly.

_Will I hold you again? _

"Ohhhhhhh. Faye-Faye left. Said to tell you 'She wasn't going the-'" Pausing abruptly in the middle of her quotation she stood cross-eyed, focusing on an almost invisible organism. A tiny black spider had wound its way down the ceiling only mere millimeters from her face. Shivering slightly she examined it for a moment longer then licked it with her tongue and ate it. Shrugging slightly she cart-wheeled down the hall and out of sight.

Repulsed, Spike scratched his mop of curls and wondered what the small amount of information Ed had actually told him meant. Misinterpreting it for meaning she went out to shop, or gamble, or do whatever it was females do when they disappeared off somewhere, he flopped onto the couch and turned the television on.

_I've got all the time for you, love_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_The tears we cry is the laughter  
__That keeps us coming back for more  
__The space between  
__The wicked lies we tell to keep us safe from the pain_

Half strutting, half power walking, Faye made her way through the entrance of the only place she knew would be crawling with the scum of the Earth. Or at least the only place were she could personally relate to them. The hospice at which she spent a good portion of her unconscious life. Somewhere, on the many floors lay the 'coffin' and people that she despised to no end.

"Can I help you miss?" Called a tiny lady sitting behind the desk, insomnia clear on her face. Leaning her elbows on the desk and placing her hands under her chin, Faye stared into the nurse's eyes. They were vaguely familiar.

"I was looking for a Dr.Baccus. Pretty sure he worked with cryogenics? Or at least he was last time I checked." Raising a slender eyebrow, Faye waited for a response.

"Do you have an appointment, miss-?"

"Valentine. And no, I don't. But I was wondering if I could take up a moment of his time?" She asked, watching the nurse eyeing her warily, clearly not impressed with her negotiating skills.

"Sit down, Miss Valentine, and I'll see what I can do." Making it her obvious final statement she returned to typing on the computer in front of her. Sighing, Faye walked over to the waiting room and practically fell into the chair.

There were so many thoughts running through her mind at once, Faye had no idea what she was going to ask the man when they finally got to converse. More then likely he wouldn't have forgotten her face. They had already had several (not so nice) run ins. All she knew was that she needed the whole truth. She _needed_ it. Couldn't live without it. The possibility that she wouldn't like the truth probably flitted across her mind more then the prospect of anything else in her past, but she was willing to take that risk. There was a part missing in her life, a part that needed to be filled in order to move on with her life. With her new life. Mourning old friends, and celebrating new relationships.

"Miss Valentine?" Straightening within the plastic chair, Faye pulled herself upwards and towards the sound of the voice that disrupted her thoughts. "Go right through that door, and the doctor will be waiting for you."

Following the direction of her pointed finger, she held her breath as she opened the door and entered the room. Letting it snap behind her she looked up and caught sight of the familiar face. Chocolate eyes and a dark round face glanced upwards, to grace her vision.

Her breath caught in her throat. He was sitting at his desk, assuming it was him. It had to be him, for how many Dr.Baccus' could there possibly be? Same chiseled out, slightly rosy cheeks and slightly over-sized nose. Features that looked roughly twenty years younger.

"Ah yes, nice to you." Dr.Baccus stated jovially sticking out his darkened palms for Faye to shake. Sticking out her much lighter in comparison appendage they shook hands for a moment until Faye slid her hand out of his contact. Nodding her head at his greeting she continued on for what she came for.

"Do you not remember me?"

"Should I have?" There eyes met momentarily. This didn't seem right.

"Ah, I know what your looking at me like that for. You are thinking of my father, Joseph Baccus. I'm his son, Marcus Baccus," Cringing slightly at the poorly chosen name for the boy, she nodded her head urging him to elaborate," I guess you haven't heard the news then? My father passed away about a month ago. Heart failure."

_'I didn't know he had a heart to begin with.'_ Faye snorted. Nodding with fake sympathy, she shoved her hands into her shorts' pockets and hunched slightly. If only she knew how similar her and Spike really were.

"Anyhow, what is that you came here for?" He questioned.

Pivoting on her heel she walked back to the door in which she came and casually flicked her hand over her shoulder, as if sweeping all her problems off.

"Nothing. That is all I needed to know."

_These fickle fuddled words confuse me  
__Like will it rain today?  
__We waste the hours with talking  
__These twisted games were playing_

Clear liquid swirled around within her cup. Casting her eyes off her drink she watched as the rain fell outside. It was dimly lit within the bar, with smoke curling above their heads. Faint chatter could be heard from behind her as an amateur saxophonist played the blues. Mixing it all together, it made quite the depressing atmosphere. Well that, and a place where shady dealings were bound to go down.

The music was like the icing on the cake, just topping this feeling within her belly that wouldn't go away. This feeling of _foreboding. _Everything was falling apart right in front of her eyes. And as usual, here she was, nowhere to be found. Running away from her troubles. More like running headfirst into them this time though. (**A/N:** _That sounds kind of contradicting doesn't it? Oh well!_)

Downing the rest of her drink, Faye relished the burning feeling sliding down her throat. Slamming the cup back down she spun around atop of her chair so that she could skim the sparce crowd. Leaning backwards and sliding her lower half forwards, she rested her elbows against the cold bar.

She knew what she was searching for, she just wasn't exactly sure where to find it. Her past was haunting her, haunting her into insanity. All she needed now was to find the right people. They knew she was looking for them. It was all about timing though. Timing made everything.

_We're strange allies  
__With warring hearts  
__What a wild eyed beast you be _

Truth be told, Faye really didn't even know what it was she was seeking out. It was just something that hung around in the air. She knew it was missing. Smiling to herself she caught sight of what she had been searching for. In a far off corner sat a lone, dark figure. He had a drink in one had, and a cigarette in the other. To the untrained eye, he looked like every other loser in the place, alone. But she knew better, he wasn't just any loser. He was a syndicate loser.

Amazing blue eyes locked with her own brilliantly colored orbs. Taken aback slightly, she gasped. Regaining her composure, she let a smug look cover up her features. Leaping off of the stool, she straightened herself as she made her way over to the man that still held her gaze.

"Got a light?" She whispered into his ear as she leaned over his table, giving him an eyeful. Letting her cigarette dangle dangerously low from her ruby lips she allowed him to ignite her stick. Faye slid into the seat across from him as she inhaled slowly.

The jazz floated through the room, weaving a spell leaving them both in their comfortable silence. Placing her cigarette between her index and middle finger she blew the smoke out of her mouth and she scanned the mysterious man up and down.

"Nice outfit." Faye pondered aloud, as she leaned back against the seat. The man, who looked around his early thirties, with a shadow of a beard and dark tousled hair looked down with his vibrant blue eyes at himself, only to look back up and meet her eyes once more.

"What is it that you want from me, woman?" Came the strangers reply. Shrugging nonchalantly, Faye sized him up once more before laying her request out onto the table.

"Look I'm not going to beat around the bush here buddy, so listen up," Faye lowered her voice slightly as she continued on," You couldn't make it any more obvious as daytime where you're coming from so I'm gonna ask you for a favor. Tell me where the Black Panter Headquarters is. I have some..unfinished business there that I need to attend to."

"And why should I do this favor for you?"

"Why not?" Faye shot back.

"You are testing my patience. Make this worthwhile." Sighing at his stubbornness to cooperate, Faye reached within her shirt, only to retrieve a hefty amount of woolongs. Faye grinned slightly as she watched him slide the woolongs off the table and into his black trench coat pockets. Money always was a universal language.

"Follow me, and keep up." The man stood up and practically glided out of the bar, Faye in tow. After stepping out of the bar, the first smell to hit her senses was the rain._ 'Shit!' _she thought patting her cigarettes in her pocket. She had forgotten about the rain.

_You know you went off like the devil in church  
__In the middle of a crowded room  
__All we can do my love  
__Is hope they don't take this ship down_

It was coming down hard and fast, with the moon no where to be seen. It was drenching her hair and clothes, and chilled her to the bone. Her violet hair stuck to her face in tendrils as she attempted to peel it off while keeping up with the brisk pace of her acquaintance.

They were walking to this place, which meant that it was somewhere in this vicinity. It was odd how you thought you could know a place but then never really know it at all. Faye was shook out of her thoughts though as she plowed right through a puddle on the sidewalk, drenching her entire right boot. _'No better way to take these bitches on then being wet and miserable.'_ She thought sarcastically.

Looking up she saw him standing a foot away blowing into his hands in an attempt to warm them.

"Continue on down this block and turn down the alleyway. You'll see steps leading down into a cellar with a black door, go inside it'll be open."

"What if it's not?"

"It will be." He answered giving her a dark look, and then he was gone. Following his directions she finally came to the black door that he spoke of. Cracking her neck in anticipation and holding out her Glock, she let it creak open.

Nothing.

She watched a rat or two scurry out as she hurried in. Taking a couple of steps into the dimly lit hall she observed her surroundings. The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of her heels upon the tiles. To the right there was a door labeled 'Authorized Personnel Only'. She had two choices. The door, or the winding stairs that obviously led to the upper level.

_The rain that falls  
__Splashed into your heart_

Opting for the door she cracked it open and peered through. Seeing nothing but the familiar darkness she opened it fully and waltzed on in. Searching for a switch and finding one she flicked it on. Seconds later a light turned on to reveal a filthy and cobwebbed room full of office cabinets and papers strewn all over.

"Well this is quaint." She stated aloud, searching for anything of importance.

"Is it?" Came a deep voice. Almost jumping out of her skin, Faye spun around gun aimed and ready.

"Who's there?"

"What you don't remember me?"

" How can I remember you when I can't even see you, asshole." Came her haughty reply. A light laughter filtered through her ears as a tall figure emerged from the shadows. Messy black hair covered his shadowed eyes as Faye squinted with recognition.

_What's wrong and right  
__Is where you'll find me hiding waiting for you_

****

****

****

****

**Authors Note (Please Read):** Whew, that had to be the most difficult chapter to write yet. Originally I had more written to it but I decided to cut it out at the end and save it for the next chapter. The story is reaching its end now with maybe only two chapters to go.

I reread it and I guess this chapter seems kind of confusing. If you have any questions about what's going on just state it in a review and I'll try to explain it the best I can but basically the next chapter will just be a continuation explaining everything thats happening now. I just wanted to get this out to everybody because it's bout frickin time I updated!

Ou la la did I mention I saw this really cool thing bout cryogenic freezing? Ya well apparently it really does exist even though it doesn't work. But hey, whatever.

**BlueVixen2071:** Yea I know I'm so bummed out. I haven't gotten reviews for the last chapter either. And I can't believe you're retiring! You must not because I love your stories! Hehe I liked that last little line too

**CandyPerversion:** Nope, NYC. But I do hate snow. It's like, spring and still snowing here and it's driving me nuts. Sorry bout the crazy update spaces.

**SassieLassie988, Jazzmine, Sarah M, OID, LonesomeSpirit, & James:** WOOHOO not only am I a frickin awesome authoress but I also got props! Titter titter, You guys Rawk my socks and dresser!

**NisChan:** Awh thanks anyway! As long as it was a review, unlike those cheap asses on FF. Nah j/p I love those cheap asses anyway.

BunnyBreath


	18. Morning Glory

Whew, FINALLY only one chapter left and then I will have completed my first fanfic ever! (Besides my one-shot, check it out peoples ) Which I tell you it probably won't be out until the end of the year because I'm taking my sweet time writing. That and I'm slightly discouraged without reviews. May they be good or bad, it helps my progress .

Disclaimer: Don't own CB or the song Wonderwall by Oasis

**Chapter Eighteen:**  
Morning Glory

"Oh my God. Nate?" Licking her lips, Faye gripped her gun tighter.

"I know what you're thinking, Faye. I should long dead by now right?" Taking a step toward her he held his hands upwards in a surrender motion as he inched towards her. Taking ahold of the barrel of her gun he ushered it downwards. "I missed you."

Nate smiled a toothy grin at Faye, distracting her as he swung her legs out from under her. "I loved you! We loved eachother and you thought you could just run away!" He was screaming at her wet body that was laying on the floor. Getting down onto his knees, Nate place his fingers around her neck and gripped slightly.

_'But of course'_, Faye thought. That was the way she did everything. She would work her way into a disastrous situation and make a dash to get away from everything and everyone involved. It wasn't like she enjoyed it, or really wanted to, it was just the way things worked out. Facing her problems head on wasn't really an option.

"Don't ..don't do this. Please," Faye pleaded with him in a raspy, breathless voice," Let me explain."

"What is there to explain? You were carrying our child and you didn't even tell them!" He was starting to grip tighter.

"It wasn't supposed to end like that! It was you. It was all your fault." Cynical laughter rang out at her response. Swinging his hand backwards he reared it forwards, slapping her across the face. Faye sputtered for air.

"Don't blame me for your betrayal to your family, Faye," Getting up off of his knees he released Fayes throat with her Glock in hand. Pointing it at her threateningly he ushered her to get up,"You should have known better. What else would you expect?"

Placing both hands in the hair in a 'surrendering' fashion Faye kept her eyes on her ex-lover. It was all coming back to her in a sweeping wave of memories, hard and fast. The painfully beautiful memories of her past life.

_Today was gonna be the day  
That their gonna throw it back to you  
By now you gotta somehow realize  
What you gotta do_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A younger more innocent pair of emerald eyes looked up from the pavement below her and continued upward into the dismal sky. Wavering hues of grays, blues, yellows, oranges, and pinks weaved its way through the clouds as it released tear-shaped droplets from its open arms. _

_The youthful couple, consisting of Faye Valentine and Nate Petrovich _(**A/N:** don't even ask, im lacking some serious inspiration over here okay!) _had been on one of their many secret excursions. It was a relationship hidden from the world, sworn to secrecy for everybody's own good. He had surprised her to a picnic in the park on a beautiful Sunday morning, which had showed no symptoms of its down-ward spiraling ailment. He had brought a single flower, which he placed in her hair for added beauty that she did not need._

_They were lying on their backs upon the ground clasping hands, staring up into the clouds and thinking. It was one of those moments were nothing needed to be said. It was just enough to be in the others company. That beautiful kind of silence that said everything while saying nothing at all. It was then that the first droplet had landed on her nose. Wiping it away with the back of her hand she stood up only to be met with a fury of droplets falling faster and hard with each second that passed. _

_"C'mon let's go stand under that ledge under the store until it clears up" She heard her lover state with a tug of the hand. They were off, laughing like they had just escaped from an asylum and were on a mad dash. Which explained her current breath-taking view of the sky above her. _

_The sky had always been an enigma in her eyes, for how could it be something if it was nothing really at all? It was all too confusing in her head, so she just shook off the droplets running down her locks and giggled. _

_"Lets go," She whispered out of no where, replying with a tug of her own. Faye led him out into the deserted street, left empty due to the rain, except for the few scattered pedestrians trying to make it to cover,"You know, I love the rain. There's just something about it, maybe it's the smell or that refreshing feel of it against my skin."_

_Holding her palms upward she spun around once and staring up to the sky. Taking his hand once more she intertwined their right hands together as she placed his hand around her waist. Placing her hand around his back she led them into a dance._

_"What are you doing, Faye?" Came his shallow laugh,"It's raining, are you crazy? There isn't even any music to dance too." _

_"We don't need any," She replied as she pressed her fingers to her lips momentarily,"Listen to the sound of the rain. It's so rhythmic and almost hypnotizing in a way." _

_Letting a smile grace his handsome features he placed the crown of her head beneath his chin as they danced to the sound of the rain. _

I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"There was no betrayal, it was all you! Why do you think I'm this way now? That shuttle exploding was no accident." Faye exclaimed pointing a convicting finger in his direction.

"Why, my dearest Faye. Whatever do you mean?" He scoffed, eying her warily.

"Don't play coy with me asshole, fess up. How ever did you concoct a scheme of that grand a scale? I tip my hat at your level of brilliance and deceit." Placing both hands against her head she ran them through her hair un-tangling the knots of her short bob.

Faye watched as he moved closer to her, gun in hand. Giving her a once over, he shoved her. Clearly not to his full extent, but enough to make her budge. Her eyes went wild for a moment, as would an animal being cornered. Grinning, he shoved her again, only harder. Not seeing any emotion pass behind her eyes he took another shove as she slammed into the wall behind her. He went to side swipe her onto the floor, but was intercepted with her tight grip.

"Don't Nate. I'm not the same scared girl that deserted you in haste. I'm different, you do not know what I'm capable of this time around. Just _don't._"

It wasn't a request.

_The word on the street  
Is that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt_

Harsh laughter met her ears as he punched the wall behind her, millimeters from her swollen cheek. She could feel his breath upon her ear as he whispered into it,"So maybe I did? It was the best decision I ever made. I may have worked for your father, he may have been top dog, but for somebody who is supposed to surpass others I couldn't fathom how he did not figure out our relationship sooner. You deserted me. I had nothing -_except_- I could. If I worked my cards right of course." Faye raised her eyebrows in hesitation.

"It was like killing the proverbial birds with one stone. I was moving on up the hierarchy and keeping you from anybody else. If I couldn't have you and my child, then nobody could. It all worked out for the better if I do say so myself." With a cocky grin he slid his two fingers down her arm and gripped her waist.

"How did you even know I was gonna be here?" Faye's eyebrows contracted together in deep thought. Nothing was making any sense.

Letting a bark of laughter escape he leaned into Faye's ear and whispered harshly, "Oh but don't you remember you dear companion Aubrey? I would have thought better of you Faye. At least enough to know that the entire bounty was a fraud. Everything was staged," Nate gripped her waist tighter,"Don't you see? It was all an elaborate scheme to get your here. And here you are, as weak as ever."

Burning with an intense anger Faye gripped at the gun within his hands. They locked eyes as a stalemate was made clear. They were staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was then that a loud slamming noise could be heard as yellow light flooded the room. Green hair was the first thing to catch her eyes as she was momentarily distracted by the sight of a familiar face. The tension in the room was almost tangible.

"Spike?"

The distraction was all Nate needed as he wrenched the gun out of Faye's grip and aimed it at her chest. Pulling the trigger he watched as her eyes opened in shock and anguish. It was as if in slow motion, Spike watched the scene play out. Faye's ruby lips parted slightly in a small gasp as her arms grasped at her chest. Small clumps of her hair whipped around her face as she collapsed backwards onto the ground. Velvet liquid stained her top as it snaked its way down her face from her open mouth.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

"Faye, damnit!" Spike tore his eyes away from Faye's body as he looked at the triggerman. "You! Who the fuck are you?" His voice came out in a feral growl as he felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu tingle up his spine. It was all just too familiar. Too much to handle.

A soft chuckle escaped Nate's lips. _'So this is what she has been up to.'_ Looking Spike up and down he took in the other mans appearance. He suit was disheveled and he looked a bit out of breath as if in a hurry. A gun was gripped within his calloused fingers that wasn't there before.

Raising his gun once more, Nate focused the barrel in Spike's direction. "It was foolish to come here. This was a private matter." Letting a slight grin cross his face, Spike anticipated the fight ahead. It had been _too_ long.

Looking to his right he caught sight of a large filing draw and kicked it over in Nate's direction. Dodging it with ease, Nate gave Spike a final glance as he ran out the door, gun in hand, and headed towards the spiraling staircase. Watching Nate flee, Spike made to go after him but stopped at the sight of Faye's hand reaching towards him. Double-taking, a pained look seeped onto his features.

"I'll be right back Faye, dont, _er_- go anywhere." Turning on his heel he stopped suddenly. It was all just too familiar again. Was he going to leave the love of his life lying there, _again_? Cold and unprotected from the arms of death. It was as if violet hair melted into wavy golden locks and Nate's cool blue eyes meshed into steely gray orbs. Was the self-gratification of killing the gunman that caused such dilemma worth leaving a loved-one alone once more? He had all the time in the world to seek revenge. Faye had only mere moments left.

_There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

Turning once more he hurried to her side and hastily bent onto one knee. Grasping her limp hand within his he placed it on his cheek, covering it tenderly with his own.

"Faye?"

"Mhmm?" He eyes fluttered open reluctantly, looking as if a grand endeavor. His eyes scanned the damage. He wouldn't let her go alone. It was the least he could do. He owed it to her, to Julia, to himself. Spike was letting a scarred past heal, feeling as if righting his wrongs. '_I'm so selfish.' _He thought to himself.

"Don't worry just hang in there okay? Well get you to a hospital and you'll be fine. Just-just hang in there, _please_. For me." He was lying to himself, and they both knew it.

Shaking her head slightly Faye let a shadow of a smile pass her lips. Spike could feel her thumb twitch under his touch. Looking into her eyes he could see the pain. Tearing away from her gaze he let out a soft sigh.

"I love you, Faye. I always have, it just took me awhile to dig my head out of my ass long enough to finally see it." He couldn't get emotional. Not now, because once the tears came they would never stop.

Breathing in a shallow breath she let it out slowly.

"I know."

Wiping the blood off of her mouth with his thumb he leaned in for one last kiss.

_After all,  
You're my wonderwall_

**Author's Notes:**

Woohoo.. free at last .. free at last! Sorry if any of you people were expecting a big chase/fight scene. But alas, I lack inspiration and it's just too early in the morning for me. Truthfully I just want to finish the damn story already ( one chapter left ! )

**BlueVixen2071:** Nope it's not Vincent! hehe .. oops no happily ever after either (

**SilentAura, Sarah M , JAMES, CandyPerversion:** Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Blows kisses and waves at the beautiful reviewers

Yep so.. REVIEW! PLEASE! I'm not to proud to beg!

-Bunny Breath


	19. Epilogue: In the End

Finished, FINALLY! I know I'm posting this a month later then I promised but I've just been so lazy I'm kind of ashamed. Yea so here's the Epilogue, hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CB or the final lyric from The Beatles!

**Epilogue:**

In The End

Gray wisps of smoke rose towards the chipping paint on the ceiling as Spike sat bare-chested sprawled across a motel bed smoking a cigarette. Dark charcoal strands of hair could be seen fanned out next to him, attached to a feminine face. Auburn eyes shifted in the direction of the sleeping body as it shifted into a more comfortable position.

How long had things been going on like this for? A week? A month? A year? Spike couldn't even remember anymore. Time had been passing so slowly. So bland, since she had died.

_Faye._

Crimson red lips spitting insults to him in the corridors of the Bebop. Strutting in her scandalous yellow vinyl shorts trying to get his attention but never admitting to it. All it took was a single moment for it all to be gone. Just like everything else in his life. If only he hadn't been distracted. If only Julia had never betrayed him. If only Mars wasn't such a damned planet.

It was all so simple, yet so complicated. It was slow insanity, being alone without ever really being alone. His hand reached out to snub the cigarette as he turned on his side opposite of Electra. Grabbing his wallet he reached and took out slightly tattered photo. It was of Faye, he had taken it of her while she was lounging on the couch, obviously not paying attention to the camera he was holding the distance. She looked to calm, and so utterly unaware of what fate held for her.

Grabbing his Zippo that sat alongside the wallet he flicked it open and watched as it spouted orange flames. He held it under the photo as they licked at the material, slowly disintegrating it.

Just like the dying rose slowly drowning within the puddle on that solemn rainy day, Spike let another past love die the only way he knew how.

Dropping the last smoldering embers to the floor he placed both hands behind his head as he basked in the soft moonlight coming through the dirty window next to their bed. He could hear the soft pattering of the rain outside. Rhythmic and relaxing. Closing his eyes he let the sound most familiar to him slowly ease him into a light sleep.

_Are you gonna be in my dreams, tonight?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gah yay! Extremely short, and weak, I know. But I figured short, sweet & to the point. Personally I think I could have wrote a lot more but I have no will power left. Bittersweet ending which took be two years to finish!

Final reviews, please?

**Special thanks to all my reviewers:**

FoxFlame, Anime89, Blonde-Existentialist, BlueVixen2071, JellyBelly, SilentAura, James, Chelsky, Candy Perversion, & Mike.

**--BunnyBreath**


End file.
